One Big Family
by UberLoopy
Summary: Ginny and Harry got physical before marriage. Read and find out how that little mistake unfolds into something bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It starts off sucky, gets better. I promise. If you don't like it, sorry. Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 1: The Plan

"Oh Merlin! This is not good!' Ginny thought, leaning over the toilet and throwing up. There was a loud pop. "Harry?" she called, hoping it was her boyfriend.

"No," came Ron's voice from her hand Harry's small house.

"_Fuck_," she said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked, walking into their bathroom, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, getting up from the floor. "I need to talk to Harry."

"About what?"

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Oh it sure is my business," Ron said.

"How?"

"I'm your family. I'm your flesh and blood. It's my business."

"Why the hell are you even here?" Ginny asked him as he made his way to their refrigerator, which was always well-stocked with food.

"I'm hungry."

"Go eat your own food."

"We don't have any."

"Whatever," Ginny said, sitting down at the kitchen table. She glanced around the room. The clock said 4:45. Harry would be home in 45 minutes. She couldn't wait. She needed to tell him. Now. She groaned.

"You sure you're okay?" Ron asked, shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you grab me something to eat?"

"You just threw up!"

"I'M HUNGRY RONALD!"

"Okay," he said, getting up from his seat and going to her refrigerator. "Whaddya want?"

"Food," she said, "Nothing you have to cook. You suck at cooking"

"I'm not as bad as Hermione. Apple?"

"No, I hate apples. Those are Harry's. How 'bout a pumpkin pasty."

"You just threw up, at least eat something healthy," Ron said.

"I want a freaking pumpkin pasty," Ginny said, now angry.

"Fine," Ron said. Opening up the closest cabinet and taking out a pumpkin pasty and tossing it to her.

"Get me two," She demanded.

He rolled his eyes and tossed her another. She practically inhaled it. There was a pop. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! What did I tell you about coming over here when… Hi Ginny," Hermione said, just noticing the 25 year old woman sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said. Ron smiled at her. "So, Ron comes over here a lot?"

"Yes, to eat your food," Hermione said, joining the two at the table.

"Ginny's sick."

"There's two pumpkin pasty wrappers in front of her. Did you seriously let her eat pumpkin pasty's when she's sick?"

"Calm down Hermione, I'm fine."

"How sick are you?"

"Just…" there was a loud pop.

"Party without me?" Harry asked. Ginny turned around and jumped up into his arms.

"Miss me?"

"Oh God, Harry…" Ginny started, then she remembered Ron and Hermione were still there. She glared at them and the two apparated away in unison.

"What… what's wrong?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny walked to the small kitchen table and sat down.

"Gin…" Harry said nervously.

She didn't say anything; just a small tear came form her eyes, "We need to get married. Then tell them it came a month early. That's what we have to do. C'mon!" she said, getting up and pulling him up from his chair

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"We need to Elope. Now."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

"Fuck."

**A/N: Sorry it's short kinda. And pretty vulgar. They have a bad mouth. o.0 some chapters are long some chapters are short. Really short. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah. Chapter two. Nothing to say. The only reason I really put this up was because I, personally, don't enjoy reading fics with one chapter... unless they're one shots of course. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 2: A witness & a white lie.

"We need witnesses Gin, it's not _that_ easy." Harry said, looking at his wife-to-be pacing back and forward in their small living room.

"I don't give a crap; I just need to get married so mum doesn't disown us."

"She won't…"

"Oh, Harry. You have no idea. When I was fifteen she said, 'you must never come home pregnant. If you do, something very bad will happen.' Which is _obviously_ disown."

"Or a child."

"Well, I don't want to have a child and not be married. So let's do it tomorrow. Don't go to work… then it'll all be great."

"I can't not go to work tomorrow," Harry said. Ginny glared at him, "You _have_ to not go to work tomorrow. Why do you even work on Saturday's?"

"Cause I have to."

"No you don't. You don't have to go tomorrow. You can't go tomorrow. Tomorrow you are going to get married with me. No, don't say anything. Keep that mouth shut so I can tell you what you're doing tomorrow. We're going to sleep in, yes, I said it, sleep in. Then we're going to go to London. Find a place where they elope and then we'll come home. Tell everyone the news that we're married and then _next_ Sunday, we'll tell them I'm pregnant! Hahaha," she laughed, "It is fool proof! I'm genius."

"You really are a Gryffindor. But we still need a witness."

"Luna, she's perfect! She always follows along with what I want to do. I bet if I wanted to jump off a bridge, she'd do it with me. So let's go tell her!" Ginny apparated away.

"Ginny?" Luna asked, staring at Ginny in her kitchen. Harry popped up right next to her, "Harry?" she paused as the couple smiled at her, "What are you two doing here?"

"We need you to be our witness for our wedding tomorrow. My Maid Of Honor!" Ginny exclaimed, plopping down in one of Luna's nargel-decorated chair.

"Oh, I'd be honored. But it's just such short notice. It's not very good luck," Luna said, glancing up at her ceiling, "the spudoodles might not be very proud."

"I don't give a crap about the spudoodles," Ginny said, "Harry and I need to get married. Wear some red and come to our place around 12:00 tomorrow. We'll all apparate to London together, deal?"

Luna nodded, "Wear red, your place at 12:00. We'll apparate to London."

"Perfect," Ginny said, getting up and giving her friend a big hug then apparating away.

"Sorry it's such short notice," Harry said quickly before apparting away. "Ginny, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now, tell Neville so he can be your best man."

"He's gonna be fricking confused."

"I don't give a crap."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, apparating to Neville's place. Ginny stayed at their place.

She sat on their couch, sitting there, paranoid. What had happened? Maybe they screwed up the spell. Maybe they didn't do the spell at all. What about her birth control? Oh, stupid muggle crap. That's what it was. Why didn't she use the birth control potion instead? She started getting tired, but she couldn't fall asleep, 'where's harry' she thought. There was a pop and her head jerked up with a startle.

"Harry?"

"No, Ginny, it's your mother," Her mother said, storming into her living room. Crap, her mother could tell when people were pregnant. "Ron said you were sick, you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine mum."

"Where's Harry?"

"Nevilles."

"Why? I thought he only went there once a month for boys night out."

"Well, he needed to ask him something."

"What?" her mother pried.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask _him_."

There was a pop from the kitchen.

"It's all set," Harry said carelessly.

"What's all set?"

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley. Hello."

"Hello Harry. But you didn't answer my question," Mrs. Weasleys hands were on her hips. She waited for and answer. Harry just stood there, not sure what to say, "Are you going to answer?"

"We're… um… going to clean out Grimmauld place. I was seeing if Neville wanted to help tomorrow to decide what to clean first," Harry lied, Ginny smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, we'll come help."

"I don't think that's necessary," Harry said, "You guys get sleep. We'll see you on Sunday and…"

"No, no, I insist. It'll be fun, I promise."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, you've done so much for Ginny and I. For both of us together. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or something."

"No, Harry, I'm coming over to Grimmauld place tomorrow. And I'm helping you clean."

"MUM," Ginny nearly screamed. Mrs. Weasley turned around. Her mother had a frustrated look on her face, equal to her daughters, "We don't need you're help. How about next week you help us. Please?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She looked from Ginny to Harry. Back to Ginny and back to Harry, "okay," she surrendered.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

**A/N: Please Review! I'll send you something special ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, wonderful reviewers! I got many of them and i appreciate it very much! I'd also like to thank you for all the favoriting and alerting and other stuffs. It makes me feel special D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests. 

"Harry, you ready?" Ginny called coming from their bedroom.

"Almost," se said, brushing his hair and trying to flatten the back. She came into the bathroom. She licked her fingers and pushed it down. It was down for a moment, then when back up.

"I'm going to cut that thing off one day," she said angrily.

"Why? So I have a bald spot?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

There was a pop in the kitchen and another soon afterwards.

"They're here," she said excitedly, running into the kitchen.

"You know Ginny," Neville said, giving her a hug, "You're not going to get any wedding gifts doing this."

Ginny went to Luna to give her a hug, "I don't care," she replied, "It's what's best for us."

Harry came into the kitchen behind Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing a suit and Ginny was in a white dress that went down to her knees. Luna was wearing a red dress that went to the floor and Neville was wearing a red button down shirt and black pants.

"Well, we ready?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Neville said.

"Alright, let's hold hands." Ginny took Harry and Neville's hands as Luna grabbed Neville's other hand and apparated them to the center of Diagon Alley.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, "Won't someone in… our… family see us?" He asked smiling.

"Just c'mon. If we hurry we'll make it by 12:10 and we can have the 12:15 ceremony then we'll pretend we had sex afterwards and got pregnant," Ginny said quickly.

"Wait…" Neville said, "you're pregnant?"

"Why else would we elope on a random Saturday in the middle of January?" Ginny asked.

Neville shrugged, "I dunno."

"I thought it was obvious," Luna said, looking around Diagon Alley.

"Let's go," Ginny said, walking quickly down the street to the end Diagon Alley to a quaint little wedding shop.

"It's so cute," Luna said. Ginny smiled and opened the door; she walked to the back of the store passing all the wedding dresses and bouquets of flowers.

"We're here for 12:15," Ginny said firmly.

"Right this way," The lady behind the counter said seeming board. She brought them through a door which led outdoors to a nice fenced-in setting. "I hope this is good enough for you," The lady said as she walked back behind the counter.

They started the ceremony when half-way through some un-expected guests came through the door, first smiling, then shocked, then angry.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, storming down the Isle.

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed in unison.

"Mum said you were cleaning out Grimmauld place today," Ron said.

"Well, we're not."

"Obviously! What are you doing?"

"Getting married, what are you doing?"

"We do this every Saturday," Hermione butted in walking down the Isle behind Ron, "We watch people get married."

Harry sniggered as Ron blushed tremendously, embarrassed at his and his girlfriends Saturday hobby.

"Why are you two getting married again?" Ron asked.

"Cause we can," Ginny said.

"Ginny's pregnant," Luna said, regretting it at once.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL GINNY!" Ron screamed.

"If you don't tell anyone you can be the godparents," Harry bribed.

"What?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged. "Fine, don't tell anyone, and you're the godparents."

"Can we just get on with this?" The priest asked, "Someone pre-scheduled for 12:45." They got on with the Ceremony. And it ended with Hermione and Luna crying and Ron still furious.

At the end of the ceremony, Ginny had to throw up. Harry held her hair back and then Ron and Hermione went to their place while Harry and Ginny went to their place and Luna went to hers and Neville went to his.

**A/N: Please review! I'll _really _send you something special if you review this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So… I won't be updating next week because I'm going away to camp and there's no computers there and even if there were this wouldn't be on it so yeah. I hope you enjoy this, I'm giving you warning ahead of time so you're not all like "She's not updating so I'm never going to read this again" There's a reason I'm not updating, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. **

Chapter 4: We're married!

It was Sunday. The two had been married for 30 hours. Harry still had a hard time believing it. How were they going to take it? They as in the family. They didn't invite them. Crrrrrrrrap. Oh, he just hoped they wouldn't hex him into the next century. Or strangle him. Which would he prefer if they gave him the choice?

"So, Harry, Ginny, how was cleaning out Grimmauld place?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron slouched in his chair, angry that Harry lied to his mother.

"Well… Mrs. Weasley… we… er…"

"We got married," Ginny finished. The whole room was silent.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Victoire, age seven, shouted from across the table.

"No, Victoire," Harry said, "We already got married. We're sorry. If we have another wedding you can be the flower girl."

"I'm going to be a flower girl?" she shouted excidetly.

"Mama! Did you hear that? I'm going to be a flower girl!"

"Maybe," Ginny said, "Maybe," she repeated quietly.

"Wait…" Bill said, "You got married and didn't tell anyone?"

"We told Luna and Neville."

"_Luna and Neville_?" George asked, " as in Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom?"

"So you're not a Weasley anymore?" Charlie asked.

"I think that's what usually happens when people get married," Percy said.

"I'm going to be a flower girl!"

"Why can't I be the flower girl?" Dominique, aged five, asked.

"Can I be the flower boy?" Lou, age four, asked.

"Who's getting married?" Molly, age eight, asked, noticing the talk of flower girls.

"It already happened," Harry mumbled. All the kid's faces went droopy, including two year old Lucy's, two year old Roxanne, and three month old Fred started crying loudly.

"Weddings are _gross_ anyways," nine year old Teddy said.

"Teddy Lupin," his grandmother said, "That is rude, apologize."

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled.

The family sat there in silence for a few moments. Not saying or doing anything. Except the kids who were eating, but that's it. No one was talking. Harry thought of it quite awkward. All he wanted to do was apparate home to Ginny and his small house.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley finally asked after what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, of silence.

"Cause we needed to, mum," Ginny said, "We just needed to. We wanted to make sure we'd always be together. Just incase…" she stopped talking after a while.

"In case of…?" Charlie pried.

Ginny glanced up at them, a tear coming from her eye. _Don't tell them_, Harry thought, _I don't want them to kill me. Do not tell them_.

"In case some other dark wizard comes," she said.

"Is there something we don't know?" Percy asked.

_Yes_ harry thought.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head. He sighed, how was he supposed to do this? He's never lied to Mrs. Weasley before.

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley said, "I suppose you should call me mum now then," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank God," he said.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I thought you were going to strangle me or Hex me into the next century or something."

"Oh, Harry. I could never do that do you," she said, going over to him and hugging him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Ginny is a different story though," she snarled, glaring at her daughter.

"What did I do?" Ginny exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uhm…" Ginny stuttered. "Uhm…" she smirked, "dearest mother. I don't know anything I could have done wrong," she played sweet, "do you?"

"Yes," Charlie butted in, "The time you…"

"Walked in on Penny and me," Percy said.

"Who?" Audrey asked.

"School crush, Audrey. I love you now."

"Sure. I was thinking the time you _accidently_ hexed me thinking it was okay because I was of age and they wouldn't find out," Charlie finished, "That make-up was a _pain_ to get off."

"I still have that picture," Ginny said laughing.

"I still want to burn it," Charlie said.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and Charlie stuck his back. Lou thought it was funny so he stuck his out at Teddy, who he was sitting next to, and Teddy grabbed Lou's tongue.

"Ahh!" Lou exclaimed.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me," Teddy said angrily.

"Teddy, can you please calm down. You've been grumpy all day," Andromeda said.

"Yes, grandma," he replied, looking down at the table. "May I be excused?"

**A/N: Please review and remember: Not another update for a week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I lied to all you people about updating. You see, my mom kind of got mad because we were leaving for church in a few minutes and I wasn't even close to ready. So I hadda get ready. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: Please review!**

Chapter 5: I quit

Harry woke up the next morning to Ginny getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. He followed and held her hair back as she threw up. Again and again. He let her lean on him afterwards as she was crying.

"I hate this already," she cried, "I'm never doing this again."

He rubbed her back, "That's okay with me," he said quietly, "I don't mind. I have enough nieces and nephews. And then Teddy who's turning into quite the little brat."

"Shit," she said, just realizing something.

"Yes, sweetums?" he said.

"I can't play quidditch anymore. I'm going to be weighing a crap-load soon. Harry, what am I going to do?" she panicked. "Like, seriously. I have no job, Harry. None. What am I going to tell the family? I just randomly quit Qudditch after such a great career in it. I love it."

"Gin, you have to do what you have to do. You have to quit Quidditch and you have to have this baby," Harry told her. "Promise me you'll take it slowly. Please. I really want this baby to be healthy."

Ginny sighed a shaky sigh. "I promise."

"What do you promise?" Harry asked.

"I promise to take this pregnancy slowly and to be careful," she said.

"Oh, I love you, Gin."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, standing up and washing her face. Harry stood up behind her and gave her a hug. "I love you too." she said, turning around and kissing him.

He pulled away and said, "Well, I need to get ready for work."

"Harry," Ginny whined.

"Go out and have some fun," He said, handing her some galleons. She looked at the gold in her hands.

"Okay," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry, my life is ruined!" she exclaimed, "I was going to play quidditch for atleast another season. Now I can't! I'm not going to make any money without a job! What am I suppose to do?"

"Gin," Harry said, "First of all, we don't need anymore money. We've got more than we'll need for eighty years. Yes, we did decide that we'll only spend the money we make from working, like all the other money doesn't exist. But, if we have to we can use that money, Gin. Trust me. You don't need a job."

"I don't want our family to end up like mine was," Ginny said honestly. "That's the one thing I don't want."

"Don't worry about it. We can probably get hand-me-downs from all the other children…"

"I don't want my kids to wear hand-me-downs. I want to work. That's the one thing my mother never did. She _never_ worked. She got out of Hogwarts then her and my dad got married. Then, less than a year later, they had Bill," she stopped for a moment, "we're already on our way to ending up like them," ahe said frustrated. She ran to their bed and laid down on it, face first. Harry walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, rubbing her back.

"Ginny," Harry said, "Calm down. We are not ending up like your parents. You're twenty five. You're mother was nineteen. There's a six year difference. You won't end up like your mother. I promise."

"How can you promise me that?" she asked after turning over on her back. She sat up and looked Harry in the eyes. "How do you know I won't end up like my mother? How? _How? _HOW?**"**

Harry sighed and stood up. "You're impossible," he walked over to the dresser and pulled out some robes. "You really are," he angrily shut the dresser drawer and turned to Ginny. "I'm telling you if you don't want to be like your mother, you don't have to be. But you're sitting there, not listening. What am I suppose to do Ginny? What am I suppose to do?"

She felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she choked, getting off the bed and wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his face in her hair. He hated seeing her like this. His anger melted away and was replaced by his love for her. A tear fell from his eyes and she pulled away a little to look up at him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied giving her one last squeeze. "I have to take a shower though."

"Okay," she said. She gave him a kiss and he left for the bathroom.

When he came out he had faded black robes on and he was brushing his hair.

"Why do you even do that?" dhe asked.

"Do what?" he asked, magically restoring the color of his robes.

"Brush your hair," she said.

"Well…" he thought for a moment, "Why do you?"

"Cause I have to."

"Then that's my answer."

"Copy cat."

"Gotta go," he said. They shared one last kiss then he left for the ministry with a wink and a pop. She smiled at the spot he just apparated from and then went back to sleep.

She woke up at two ½ hours later at 10:30 and ate a pop-tart. She smiled at the box which Harry had enchanted to run around and do funny things a week ago. She went to her bedroom and looked at the gold she had placed on her dresser. She got dressed, put the gold in her pocket and apparated to George's apartment above the diagon alley WWW.

"GEORGIE!" She sung out, hopping down the stairs to the shop.

"Hey, Potter," he said with a smirk, turning around with a wink and giving his sister a hug.

"Shh.." she said, "Reporters will be here in no time soon. Shut up about it. I'm not sure Harry wants it out yet."

"Sure," he said, looking at the line at the counter. "Three galleons and two knuts please," he said. The man surrendered the money and walked away with the bag of joke items.

Ginny walked over and opened up the other register, "I'll take people over here," she said smiling. A few people got in her line and she checked them out.

"So, Ginny," George said, "Why aren't you practicing quidditch? Don't you always have it Mondays?"

"I'm quitting," she said, her voice cracking. He turned to her and she just continued checking people out.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't know."

"I only told Harry. And that was just this morning," she said, holding in her tears.

"What happened?" George asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"I never said that."

"Ginny, you love quidditch. You wouldn't quit if you had to. What happened? Did they kick you off?"

"I can't tell. It's confidential," Ginny said, "Seven sickles please."

"Here," The guy said.

"Thank you, have a nice day," she said with a nod. There were a few people browsing, but no one in lines.

"Gin, I'm family. Nothing is confidential with family," George said.

"We're in a public place," she said, glancing down at the brown and gold swirly flooring.

"What's that have to do with anything?" George asked.

"Someone might here then it's not confidential anymore. Honestly, I haven't told the captain of the team yet. You're special. Think of it that way," she mumbled the last couple words as another customer came to her register.

"Your… your Ginny Weasley," he gasped.

"Yes, I am," she replied smiling.

"Can… can I have you're autograph? My daughters a huge fan," he said.

"Sure," she said grabbing a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. She wrote her name on it thinking _what's the point in these again?_ Then gave it to the man.

"Thank you so much…" he said, "I really appreciate this."

"That'll be one galleon," she said to him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"For the products," she said.

"Oh, yes, sorry," he said pulling out one galleon from his pocket, "Here you go, Miss."

"It's Mrs," George muttered. Ginny shot him a 'shut-up-or-face-the-wrath-of-my-bat-bogey' and he shut up.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just my brother being his delusional self," Ginny told the man smiling.

The man nodded confused, "Thank you again," he said and left.

Now the store was empty.

"What're you doing here?" George asked.

"Got bored," she said.

"That's reassuring," George said sarcastically, wiping down the counter.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. I think I'm going to get something to eat," Ginny said closing up her register. "Bye," she said.

"Bye," George said as she apparated away.

She was in the middle of Diagon alley. She looked to her right and saw little Fred peering out the window of the daycare center she walked over and waved as he giggled and laughed at her. She smiled, waved bye, and walked away. She turned her head a few feet away and saw Fred crying. She ran back and smiled at him. He smiled back. She waved good-bye and walked away. He started crying again. She sighed and walked into the restaurant.

"One, please," she said to the lady. The lady nodded and walked her to a table. Ginny sat down and looked at the menu, what did she want? She decided on a cheeseburger and ate it. In the end, she enjoyed it greatly. Soon enough, she was back on the streets of Diagon alley.

"Ginny Weasley?" Rita Skeeter said, passing Ginny on the streets.

Ginny sighed, "Hello."

"How's life?"

"Good."

"Shouldn't you be playing _Quidditch_?" Rita bugged.

"Not today, Rita," Ginny said, not wanting to talk about this. She continued down the street, but Rita continued to follow here.

"Tell me, why not?"

"Cause we're taking a break today."

"I was just at the harpies practice," Rita said, "Everyone was there."

"Well, that's and exaggeration, I wasn't there," Ginny said. "Now, if you don't mind I have things to do."

"Okay," Rita said. Ginny apparated to the harpies practice and stormed into the tent.

"Miss Weasley," Captain Glenn said.

"I quit," She said.

"You can't."

"I have to."

"You can't."

"I have to for personal reasons, Glenn."

"Ginny, what part of 'you can't' don't you get?"

"What part of 'I have to' don't _you_ get?"

"We have a contract," Glenn said angrily.

"Glenn, I'm pregnant. That means the contract is off," Ginny said quietly.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Glenn asked.

"No, I didn't. It was completely and accident. I found out I was pregnant then Harry and I eloped on Saturday," Ginny explained.

"Nice to hear," Glenn said, "So I need to find a new chaser?"

"Yes, you need to find a new chaser. I'm sorry. Things… things happen," Ginny said, looking down at the grass.

"Good luck," Glenn said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Please don't tell anyone. My family doesn't even know yet. Just Harry," Ginny said.

**A/N: It was a longisher one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Six: Don't tell ANYONE

Ginny got home later that day after buying a cute headband with sequins and butterflies all over it at Lavender's Hair and More. A request from Lavender herself. She sat down at the kitchen table and saw Harry making dinner. She was worried at first, then noticed he was using magic.

"What'ch'yea making?" Ginny asked resting her head on her arms.

Harry sat down across from her.

"Nice head band," He said with a smirk.

"Thanks," She said, adjusting it, "What'ch'yea making?" She asked again.

Harry smiled, "Chicken noodle soup."

"Yum?" She said unsure.

"It should be," He said. The soup was stirring itself.

"I was thinking," Ginny said, "That I might be able to get a teaching job at Hogwarts," She said.

"You sure? I mean, with the baby coming, you won't be able to do it for long," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny said, looking down, "I was just thinking, since McGonagall is getting old she might want to retire or something."

"Most headmaster's die before they retire," Harry said.

"True," Ginny said, looking out the window. She saw an owl coming to the window. "Owl," She said. Harry turned around and opened up the window so the owl could just fly in. Igloo, the owl, landed on the table and Ginny took the letter.

She opened it up and read,

_Ginny, why did you quit Quidditch? I thought you loved it. And you're on a contract. You can't quit for another year. What happened?_

_--Angelina _

"Can I kill George?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What he do?"

"He told Angelina I quit Quidditch," Ginny said.

"You told him?"

"Yes, I stopped by there today," Ginny said, "Now she wants to know why. She knows the reasons why you can quit if you're on a contract. She was on one."

"The reasons are…?"

"Serious Accident; Serious Illness; Doctors orders; Pregnancy; You've been traumatized. She probably knows. Should I tell her not to tell anyone?" Ginny asked worried.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I want to not tell anyone. Ron and Hermione know. I can't trust George with this, I can trust Angelina though. I've always trusted her."

"Then tell her. I trust her."

"Okay," Ginny said. And she wrote on the outside of a folded piece of parchment,

_Angelina. Please open in privacy._

Then on the inside she wrote,

_You can't tell anyone. Please don't. And if you will tell anyone, even George, then… please don't. I'm Pregnant. That's all. That's why. It was very irresponsible of Harry and I, I know, but, we did anyways. Sorry if you're ashamed of us. You baisically have a reason. _

_Gin. _

"You sure?" Harry asked, watching the owl leave.

Ginny nodded, "We don't really have a choice."

**A/N: Please, please, please, please, _please_, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can you buy a donkey jawbone online? I'm going to look that up. For Sunday school homework. Yep, my Sunday school is so great I just have to look something up for home work! Here's a long one!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Chapter Seven: First day on the Job

"How's our little baby?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen Saturday morning to see Ginny sitting at the table with a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She wasn't eating it, just playing with it.

"I never liked oatmeal," Ginny said, "Never. I think it was because when I was five Fred started a food-fight with it at the burrow. Mum forced me into the bath. I cried. She washed my hair. I cried some more. She washed my hair some more. I cried even more. She washed my hair some more. I cried more. She cut my hair off. I cried even harder," she said, her tone of voice staying the same throughout the whole thing, staring at her oatmeal.

"What a tragic story," Harry said.

"Yes. Tragic indeed," she answered with a yawn.

"Well," Harry said, trying to change the mood, "I have something for you."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Harry said, "but do you?" he asked sliding a small, square, blue velvet box across the table. Ginny stared at it.

"No," she said under her breath, "you didn't," she said a bit louder.

"Yes I did," he smirked. She opened the box.

"Oh, Harry. You didn't have to," she said. She put the ring on anyways. It was her. Small, yet beautiful; it was seven small, yet outstanding, diamonds across a gold band.

"Yes I did," He said, "I love you."

"I got a job," she said yawning.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I start today," she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, not showing much emotion

"This is my day off," he said.

"I know. It really sucks. But, you can stop by at 12:30 which is when I get lunch break," she said yawning. She got up and went to the bedroom and retrieved her outfit she's forced to wear. Hot pink shirt with black pants.

"Like the outfit?" she asked, holding it up, "I also have to wear these," she said, picking up a pair of hot pink heels, "But instead," She said, "I'm enchanting these," she put a pair of black and white sneakers, "to go pink. Cause, I don't like heels."

"You're genius. What time do you start?" Harry asked.

"An hour," Ginny replied, "Love you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking to the bathroom slowly.

She got out of the bathroom and looked at Harry in his favorite chair and the kitchen table. Whistling, reading a Muggle Times newspaper, and glancing out the window every now and then.

"Hey, hon," Ginny said, "I'm leaving now."

"Hmm?" He asked, glancing behind him. He smiled at Ginny with the hot pink polo with the purple 'lavender's hair and more' logo on it. Her black pants flowing to the floor and then her pink sneakers. She had her new headband in her hair, and her hair was down.

"I'm leaving," She said, giving him a kiss on the head, "I'll be back at 4:30."

"Okay," he said, flipping the page in the Muggle Times and glancing out the window.

She apparated to diagon alley. She took a detour to the bakery and grabbed a doughnut to munch on as she walked to the shop. She stood outside glancing at it. She looked at the shop to the right of it, WWW, and the shop to the left, Carters Candy Shoppe. It was located in a nice spot. She opened up the door and walked through it. The room had black walls, but there were so many shelves with things on them you could barely tell, with a pink carpet. She glanced around. This shop was so freaking girly. It had belts and make-up on one wall; purses, nail care things, hair accessories and jewelry on another. One of the walls had shoes. Lots of shoes. Then, the last wall was a long line of registers. There were about five. Then, scattered throughout the shop, were clothes racks. On the right wall with the belts and make-up was a door splitting the make-up and the belts section of the store and a sign that said 'dressing rooms' on the left was similar but split the shoes section in half with 'restrooms.'

Ginny walked to the counter. It was one of those counter's you see at jewelry stores with more jewelry glassed in below it. Ginny looked back around the big room, she noticed smack dab in the middle of the room was a square pole holding up the building with mirrors on it. This place obviously had the extendable charm put on it.

"Ginny!"

Ginny heard the familiar voice of Lavender Brown call from behind her. She turned around and saw Lavender. Ginny put a fake smile on. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Hi," Ginny yawned, "Oh, excuse me. I'm really tired. I don't know why though."

"Did you not get a good sleep last night?" Lavender asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I dunno."

"We have some great sleeping things over here," Lavender said, pushing Ginny through a door by the registers. There were tons of self-care things. Ginny was totally shocked. Everything from books on what 'Witches shall and shall not eat' to 'sleep well, sleep tight: A guide to a witches great night sleep.' Ginny looked at a price of a book she had bought at Florish and Blotts, it was cheaper there than it was here. Ginny shrugged.

"Would you like me to take your bag for you?" Lavender asked, taking Ginny's big black bag from her.

"Sure," Ginny answered, still captivated by the room. She liked this room better. It had black tile and dark blue walls with sparkles that made them look like stars.

"C'mon, I'll get you started," Lavender said, "When someone asks for a shirt in a certain size, you come back here, duplicate the shirt they gave you then change it into the right size. And if they want it to fit perfectly, take their measurements," Lavender explained quickly. Ginny nodded, feeling her wand in her front pocket.

"Oh, tuck your shirt in," she said. Ginny looked down. Her shirt wouldn't tuck in. Her pants were too tight.

"Uhm… about that," Ginny said, "I can't tuck it in. My pants are too tight."

"Oh," Lavender said. She waved her wand at Ginny and her shirt magically tucked into the pants. It looked horrible. You could tell the shirt was tucked in and it was bulging on the other side of the pants.

"It get's really hectic around here after a while, and when we have sales, we need to stay later for clean-up," Lavender said, "It's not very fun. That's why we rarely have sales."

"Okay," Ginny said, feeling self-conscious about her outfit. It made her feel like she was from the fifties.

"So, here," Lavender said. She waved her want at the register and it turned on, "You can work here," Lavender quickly explained how to use it when it turned eleven. Lavender rushed rushed to the sign to a waiting line.

"Hello!" she said happily to all the people, Ginny yawned. Lavender let the people in and they roamed the store.

Soon enough, reporters heard that Ginny Weasley, ex-quidditch player was working at Lavender's Hair and More. And there were reporters swarming around her.

"So, Ginny, why aren't you playing quidditch anymore? Didn't you're contract say eight years?"

"Did you get seriously injured?"

"How are things with you and the Boy who Lived?"

"Look! An engagement ring, so, are you and Harry Potter getting married? Or is it another boy?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Ginny mumbled sleepily to the reporters. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and peed. Then she made her way back to the register.

"Ginny!" Lavender shouted, "Excuse me," she said to some of the reporters, "Boss coming through!" she shouted. "Ginny," she said once she made it to the counter, "You can go on break now, and Harry's waiting outside. He refuses to come in."

"Thanks, Lav," Ginny said, pushing her way through the reporters taking pictures. She saw Harry pacing back and forwarth outside the shop. Ginny ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God, this is worse than I thought," she mumbled quietly so no one would hear her except Harry. Harry smiled and kissed Ginny.

"Is it true you two are engaged?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"Nope," Harry said. Everybodies jaw dropped, "We're married!" he said. Ginny smiled as Harry gave her another kiss. Harry quickly led them in front of WWW, knowing George would soon come out and shoo the reporters away. And, he did.

"Oi!" George shouted, "Go away! I haven't invented anything… Gin?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I got a job at Lavenders."

"When?"

"I started today," she yawned.

"You look like a glass of lemonade," he commented.

Ginny rolled her eyes as George shooed away the last of the reporters.

"Thanks, Georgie," Ginny said, giving her brother a hug.

"Anytime, lipstick," he said, cracking one last joke. Ginny and Harry walked away holding hands tightly as the last of the reporters got far away pictures.

"So, it's hell?"

"Well, with those freaking reporters there every thirty seconds, yes," Ginny said angrily.

"It's like…" she yawned… "Like they don't care I'm human."

"Tired?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes," she said, "It's horrible. I'm standing there in these tight, uncomfortable pants, with my shirt, magically –yes, Lavender used magic to tuck in my shirt – tucked in with people taking pictures of every move I do and… ughh!" she said, "It's so annoying!"

She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"You hate it?"

"I don't hate it," she said, he had hopes, "I despise it," and they were crushed as fast as they came. Soon enough, food came.

"Thank Merlin," she said, digging into the burger she ordered. She ate it quickly then ate her fries. Harry looked at her in disbelief, had she ever eaten this way.

"What's for dessert?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm going to have any," Harry said. Ginny picked up the dessert menu.

"Yumm…." she said, "Triple Chocolate Cheese Cake," she said like she was in a dream. "Uhm… Waitress!" Ginny said, "Can I please have the Triple Chocolate Cheese Cake."

"And Treacle Tart," Harry added. Ginny smiled.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter," The waitress said.

"It's Mrs. Potter, actually," Ginny said smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry, congratulations," the waitress said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ginny yawned.

"Gin," Harry said shaking his head, "Gin, Gin. Gin."

"What?"

"You're going to bed early tonight. Are we telling everyone tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," Ginny said, slowly "Let's… wait."

Their desserts were delivered and they enjoyed eating them while talking. And then, Ginny had to go back to work.

"Will you come pick me up?" Ginny asked, "Can you come _in_ and pick me up? Please?"

"I dunno," he said, "maybe."

"C'mon Harry!" she said looking up at him, "Please?"

"Sure," he said.

"Oh, I love you," she said kissing his lips.

"So I've been told," he smirked.

Ginny smiled and walked back into the hell-hole that she worked in.

"Ginny," the oh-so-annoying Lavender said, walking over to her, "You're late!" She said.

"Sorry if I was spending time with my husband," Ginny said.

Lavender huffed and walked away, her nose in the air, "Izzy, organize the clothes," Lavender demanded. The jittery Isabelle obeyed. Ginny barely knew her, but felt bad for her. She was fresh out of Hogwarts and very nervous. Her dream was to become a fashion consultant in France… Ginny didn't think that would be happening anytime soon. At all actually. Unless she left this place;

"So," Ginny said, starting up small chat with Sam, the girl working the register to her right, "How was you're Hogwarts experience?"

"It was okay I guess. It wasn't the best. I think it would have been better if You-Know-Who wasn't around, but, who wouldn't?"

"Harry wouldn't. Although, maybe. He's said he doesn't regret his experience. I don't regret mine. I mean, any of us could have died at any moment, but, isn't that reality? Isn't that the real life? Anyone can die at any moment? Like, Izzy could just pass out. She could. No one would know why, but it's possible."

"Okay, Ginny, could you stop? You're starting to depress me," Sam said.

"Sorry," Ginny said, checking out another customer, "Three Galleons, two sickles, and a knut."

"Oh, no," The girl said, "I only have one sickle."

"I'll get it for you if you'd like," Ginny said, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a sickle, "there."

"Are… are you sure?" The girl asked.

"Deffinately," Ginny said, "I don't mind."

"Thank you, thank you very, very much," The girl said, the girls eyes got wide as she looked up at Ginny, "Oh. Ginny Weasley…"

"Potter," Ginny interrupted.

"I could never take a sickle from you! I won't allow it!"

"No, I insist. I really want you to have this shirt. It will look great on you, wear it well," Ginny said smiling. The girl nodded and walked away.

"You're not suppose to do that," Sam said.

Ginny yawned, "Is it four thirty yet?" She asked.

"Nope. Is that when you get off?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Lucky, bitch," Sam mumbled.

"Oh, shove it. I don't see you standing there, forced to quit one of the best things you've ever done because of one little mistake."

"Yes you do," Sam said, "I made one little mistake on my N.E.W.T.'s and it was all screwed up."

"I went on Muggle birth control now it's all screwed up for me," Ginny muttered. "Don't you _dare_ tell a single soul I told you that. If you do you will face the wrath of my bat-bogey."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh my, a bat-bogey is insane. Ask any one of my brothers, they'll agree," Ginny said, checking out a little old lady.

"Bat-Bogey hexes are never fun," she mumbled shaking her head, "I was on the end of a few of those back in the day. Oh, my…" her voice was shaky, "It never did end well."

"I hope my children inherit my great bat-bogeyness," Ginny said Yawning, "Excuse me."

"It's okay," the old lady said, "I was always like that when I was pregnant too."

"What?"

"I have a sixth sense," she said, "How much was that again?"

"Thirteen sickles," Ginny said.

"Here you go," she said, handing Ginny thirteen sickles and two knuts.

"Uhm… ma'am," Ginny said, "It was only thirteen sickles, I don't kneed the knuts."

"Oh, keep them for your baby," The lady said.

"I'm married to Harry Potter, I don't need it," Ginny said handing the two knuts back to the lady, "We have more money then I've ever had in my whole life."

"Ha… Ha…Harry… Harry P… P... Po... Potter?" the lady asked.

Ginny nodded.

"O… Okay Then," she said taking the knuts, "I… I didn't know."

"It's okay," Ginny assured her, "It really is."

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I…"

"It's okay," Ginny said, she got this funny feeling in her boobs, "I swear."

"Gin," Harry said, coming up from behind the old lady. The old lady turned around. Her eyes got big and then she passed out.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed running around the counter. She examined the old lady. "I'll be right back, make sure she keeps breathing," Ginny demanded running to the back room and grabbing a few simple ingredients. She put them in one little container, shook it up, and ran back to the old lady. She took the lady's pulse then waited a few minutes. She took the lady's pulse again, the poured the potion down her throat.

There were people around her and there was two reporters. Within three minutes the old lady woke up. She saw Harry and almost passed out again but didn't because she had the potion in her.

"Oh, Merlin," she said, Ginny helped her stand up, "It's Harry Potter… congratulations on you're sons." She said and she walked away.

"Sons?" Harry questioned. Ginny shrugged and went in the backroom to get her bag, Harry followed her.

"You know," Ginny said, "I still hate this job."

"You saved a life," Harry said.

"After you nearly killed a person."

Harry went quiet.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Ginny said, Harry seemed to be sensitive about that kind of thing still.

"It's okay," Harry said.

"Ginny!" Lavender called coming from her office, "Oh, there you are. Hello Harry. Ginny, I need you back tomorrow."

"I can't come tomorrow."

"I need you back tomorrow."

"I can't come tomorrow."

"Why not? You said any time on you application."

"No, I said anytime Monday thru Saturday."

"Oh," Lavender said. "Sam!" She called, going out of the back room to the store.

"She's worse than at Hogwarts," Harry said, looking around the small room with the white tiles and black walls. His eyes set on the black fold-up table with eight fold-up chairs around it.

"Why's it so blah back here?"

"Lavender Brown is secretly Emo," She said and right afterwards she apparated away. Harry smiled and followed her.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, this one's short. How about later, _if I remember_, I'll update chapter nine. Sound good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I could still give you my auto graph if you'd like!**

Chapter Eight: Sickness at the burrow.

"So, then," Bill said, "I was like, 'why are you carrying an extra finger nail?' and then he said, 'in case my tooth falls out!'" Everyone at the table burst into laughter as Ginny yawned and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Gin?" Charlie asked.

Ginny yawned and nodded, "I've just been…" she yawned again, "tired lately," she finished.

"Ginny, sweety, why don't you go lay down upstairs," Molly suggested, a hand on her daughters shoulder and the other one pointing up the stairs.

"Can Harry come with me? I don't sleep as well when he's not with me," Ginny said, standing up, not letting go of Harry's hand.

Harry stood up, "I'll go with you," he said, kissing the top of her head and following her up the stairs slowly. She yawned again and heard a few snippits of conversation.

"Think they're going to sleep?"

"Ginny sure will, Harry will probably just lay there."

"They make such a cute couple."

"They sure do care about each other."

Ginny lied down on the bed in her old room and Harry lied down next to her. He put his arm around her, protecting her from anything bad that may come. He hugged her tight, noticing she gained a little weight. All of a sudden she woke up and got out of bed. He chased after her to the bathroom and she threw up. She wiped her mouth and she leaned on him for support, crying.

"C'mon," Harry said, helping her up, "Let's go home."

She nodded, crying and followed Harry down the stairs, holding his hand.

"We're gonna go home," Harry said, holding Ginny in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Harry and Molly handed Harry Ginny's hand bag and some treacle tart.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Victoire asked.

"Ginny isn't feeling well," Harry said, holding Ginny tighter, "We're going home."

"Bye, Harry," Teddy said.

"Bye."

"We hope you feel better, Gin," Audrey said, giving the two a sincere look as they apparated away.

When they got home Ginny went to bed and Harry followed his crying wife, not wanting her to feel deserted.

**A/N: Oh. This chapter's so sweet! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So... I wanted to get this up an hour earlier... but When editing I was distracted by Gilmore girls and something else... oh yeah, my friend was talking to me and... then I kinda forgot about it _after_ I edited it so I was sitting there for a half hour doing other stuff on the computer and such. So yeah, that's my story. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter Nine: I quit… again.

"I can't stand that place, Harry," Ginny complained waving her hands to the front door they've never used. "I'm not going back. Reporters are always up my ass about everything and I just want to… I just want to sleep. And those pants, Merlin, they're so freaking tight! I can't stand them anymore! I want to rip them up and throw them in the fire! And Lavender, she's worse than when she dated Ron. Seriously. How the hell does Dean take it?"

"Ginny, calm down. It's just a job," Harry said.

"Just a job? You _like_ you're job. My job is worse than double potions with Slytherins! You think double potions with the Slytherins are hell? Live a day as 'Ginny Potter ex-quidditch player extraordinaire!' Yes, like I don't still want to do it? I _love_ quidditch. Even though I got hurt, abused, and so on, I loved it! I felt at home on a broomstick. Now I'll probably never be on a broom again."

Harry watched Ginny pace back and forth in their bedroom. It made him kind of dizzy.

"And _now_ people are noticing I'm gaining weight. They think _that's_ why I quit. So I could go on a fricking feeding frenzy! Have you seen the prophet lately?"

"We don't get it for reason," Harry said, staring at the ceiling, listening to Ginny rant on about her suck-ass of a job.

"It's shit! Shit I say, Harry! Shit! It sucks. I'm glad we don't get the fricking prophet!"

"So am I, Gin. So am I."

"Unlike stupid boss Lavender who thinks she's so cool because she fricking _bows down_ to the fricking prophet! The prophets all lies! Oh my god! I thought of a genius idea! Harry, we need a polyjuice potion."

"What?"

"Yes! And then… Creevy! Dennis Creevey's hair. And you'll pose as Dennis. Then you'll kiss lavender. I'll get a picture of it. Then I'll write about it and I'm genius!"

"No," Harry said, "No, I'm not letting you do this, beautiful."

"I'm anything but beautiful right now Harry, you know it. We all know it! I'm gaining weight like a cow. I'm hideous! It's gross. Look at me," she said lifting her shirt up and showing she had a little extra fat. She squeezed it together, "It's gross."

"You're pregnant, Gin."

"So," she said, "I'm… never mind." she said; she walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry, "Am I boring you?"

"Not really. You are very pretty when you're angry."

"Well, then I'll be gorgeous when I go talk to Lavender."

Ginny apparated away, in her bathrobe, to Diagon alley. She entered Lavender's and stormed to the back room. "LAVENDER!" she screamed, "LAVENDER!" she screamed again, "LAVENDER BR…"

"What Ginny?" she asked angrily.

"I quit," she said.

"What?"

"I quit."

"I thought things were going so well," Lavender said panicky.

"Nope. I quit."

"Did you find a better job?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"My pants are too tight!"

"That's it?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't like this kind of work, Lav. I'm sorry. I just… I can't do this anymore! I'm having a baby in like, six months," Ginny said bluntly.

"You are?"

"Yes! Why else would I be gaining weight like a cow?"

"I don't know. Cause you went on a feeding frenzy?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I can't do this anymore," she said frustratedly and apparated away.

"I'm back," Ginny said, plopping down on the bed next to Harry. She turned to him, "I love you," she said kissing him.

"I love you too," he said, taking her bathrobe off to reveal her tank-top and shorts. He smiled as he rubbed her back and they kissed.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's you're chapter of the day. I woke up early so you got it earlier than usual. Congrats. Please Read and Review! (I love you!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter Ten: Part of Our Family 

Later that afternoon, harry was in the kitchen in his boxers making a pot of coffee. He put some in his cup then added some cream and sugar and sat down in his favorite chair with the _Muggle Times_.

"Harry?" Andromeda asked from the fire place in the living room, holding Teddy's hand.

Harry got up and walked into the living room. This was a bit embarrassing. Teddy and his grandmother are here and Harry's in the kitchen in just his boxers. That's pleasant. "Look who it is!" Harry said, helping the elderly lady out of the fire place.

"I hope it's okay, Teddy wanted to play today," Andromeda said.

"It's perfectly fine for me, let me make sure it's okay with Ginny and I'll also get dressed," Harry walked to the bedroom, "Hey Ginny," He said quietly. She was still sleeping.

"Mm?" she mumbled.

"Teddy's here. We're going to play for a little bit," He said.

"Mmkay," She said .

Harry put a shirt and pants on and walked back to the living room.

"It's fine with Ginny," Harry said to Andromeda and Teddy who both were sitting on the couch.

"Yay!" Teddy said, "Bye Grammy."

"Bye hon, behave yourself for Harry, now," Andromeda said to Teddy.

"Okay," Teddy said, giving his grandmother a hug and watching her floo away.

"So, Teddy, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"This," Teddy said and kicked Harry in the shin.

"Teddy!" Harry yelled, "Do _not_ do that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's rude, mean, and only jerks do that. Do you want to be a jerk?" Harry said loudly.

"No," Teddy said, "But _Vicky_ always does it to me."

"That's Vicky. And does it hurt?" Teddy nodded, "Yes, it does. Do you want other people to have to feel what you feel?"

Teddy shook his head.

"Right."

Teddy looked up and he had a tear in his eye.

"What's wrong Ted?" Harry asked, sitting Teddy down.

"I don't have any parents," He said.

"I never had any parents either."

"I have to live with my _grandmother_," Teddy said.

"I had to live with an Aunt and Uncle who used me as a slave and a cousin who used me as a human punching bag," Harry said.

"Can't I live with you?" Teddy asked.

Harry sighed, "Teddy," He said, putting a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "I would love you to move in," Teddy's face lit up, "But," Harry said, Teddy's face dimmed a little, "Your grandmother needs you."

"I know," Teddy said.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" Harry asked Teddy.

Teddy looked up and nodded.

"Ginny and I are starting a family," Harry said, "Ginny's having a baby."

"So…" Teddy said. He looked sad and tears fell from his eyes. He stood up, "You're replacing me!" He shouted.

"No, Teddy, no." Harry said, "No, no, no, no, no!" Harry practically screamed, "It's _nothing_ like that. We're starting a family."

"Can I be part of it?" Teddy asked.

"You are part of it," Harry said, "You've always been part of my family. And when Ginny became part of my family, we decided to bring another person into our family."

"We have a big family," Teddy said.

Harry smiled, "Just don't tell anyone. We'll tell everyone when we're ready."

"Are you going to dinner tomorrow?" Teddy asked.

"Yes we are," Harry said.

"Tell them then," Teddy suggested.

"Honestly, it's up to Ginny," Harry said.

**A/N: Rock a by baby in the tree top. Sorry, I'm kind of tired. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter eleven! I don't quite have anything to say here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter Eleven: You're moving in 

Harry and Ginny showed up at the burrow a little late due to Ginny's sleepiness. She side apparated with him and they entered the burrow together. Ginny yawned and saw down next to Charlie, Harry said down next to Ginny.

"So, Ginny, feeling better?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Ginny yawned, leaning back and slouching in her chair.

"You don't look much better," Audrey said.

"Ginerva Weasley!" her mother exclaimed when she walked into the room.

"Hm?" Ginny asked looking up. Her mother was glaring at her. "Oh, Sorry," she said, sitting up.

"No," her mother said looking at her more closely. Her mother walked across the kitchen and pulled her daughter from her chair.

"Mum," Ginny said, putting up a fight, "Mum, no. Stop it," she said as her mother put her hands on Ginny's waist.

"Ginny," her mother growled, "You're pregnant."

"I know," Ginny mumbled.

"Wait… what?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Pregnant everyone," Ginny said with a fake smile on her face waving her hands around. No one said anything.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Audrey asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" Angelina asked, "That's dangerous. Something could happen to the baby and then… just… are you working tomorrow?"

"No," Ginny said, "I quit."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"My job sucked. I stood there for three hours while news reporters took pictures of me. What's so great about that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing I guess."

"Yeah, I'd rather sit at home all day."

"That's not healthy for the baby," Molly said, "You're moving in with your father and I."

"No I'm not," Ginny said giving her mother a disgusted look.

"Don't you use that tone with me Miss."

"First of all, now I'm a Mrs.," Ginny snapped.

Her mother glared at her, "You're moving in weather you like it or not."

"I am _not_ moving in with you and dad," Ginny said, "no, I won't allow it."

"What do you think Harry?" Molly asked.

Harry looked up and opened his mouth.

"No," Ginny interrupted, "We are _not_ moving in. Are we Harry?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to anger either of them, honestly, he thought they should. Just in case he got sent on a mission and he was gone for a while.

"Harry, give me a straight answer," Ginny demanded, "now."

"Honestly, Gin, I think we should," Harry said.

Ginny looked like she wanted to scream, her mouth already opened, just waiting for the sound to come out.

"I do. I'm sorry. If I get sent on a mission I don't want you to be alone. You know that, I've told you that many times before," Harry said.

"And half of those many times before I was playing a game so I wasn't alone. I was with six other women," Ginny snapped.

"Exactly, I think we should," Harry said.

"Well, I don't."

"Hey mum, if we were married longer would you ask us to move in with you?" Ginny challenged.

"Uhm…" Her mother looked from Harry to Ginny. To Charlie. Back to Harry and Ginny, "No." She confessed.

"Why is that?"

"Just do what mum tells you to," Charlie said.

"Wait, what?" Ginny asked Charlie.

"Move in with her."

"No! I will not!" Ginny said pulling wand out and pointing it at Charlie.

"Ginny!" Molly said, "Put that wand away this instant!"

"NO!" Ginny shouted.

Teddy, Victoire, Dominique all came running into the room, wanting to know what was going on.

"Yes," Molly shouted.

"I will put it away once you agree not to make me move in," Ginny said.

"Then it will be out for a long time, Ginerva."

"Hi Harry," Teddy said smiling.

Harry waved to Teddy.

"Mum, I'm not moving in with you, what don't you get about that?"

"What don't you get about I want to help take care of your kids? _My_ grandkids?" Molly said.

"Why didn't you make any of them move in?" Ginny asked motioning her arm around the room.

"You're my baby, Ginny. Bill and Percy aren't my babies. You are," Molly said.

Ginny understood, but she still wasn't going to move in.

"I'm hungry," Ginny said instead, putting her wand away.

"Why is Aunt Ginny moving in with Grandma?" Victoire asked.

"I'm not," Ginny said angrily.

"Mama says to do everything that Grandma tells us to," Victoire said.

"Well, she never told me that," Ginny said to Victoire.

"And Daddy, he tells us to listen to mummy," Dominique said.

"He never tells me that," Ginny said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Listen to Fleur," Bill said to Ginny.

"Lizen to vour mozer," Fleur said to Ginny.

Ginny glared at them. That wouldn't work for her and they knew it. Everyone sitting around the table would.

"Hey mum," George said, "Are Bill and Percy adopted?"

"What?"

"You said they weren't your babies," George said.

Angelina playfully wacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Being a retard."

"What's a retard?" Louis asked.

**A/N: So… I had granny smith apple sauce today… it was pretty good actually, it was different. I recommend it! And I also recommend you to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, sorry it's a little late. I kinda forgot when I was on the computer earlier… then I kinda forgot again, but I've remembered. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter twelve: Does any of this matter?

"Ginny, let's go," Harry said, ripping the covers off of her.

"I want sleep," she complained.

"Let's go. Our appointment is in twenty minutes," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny said sitting up.

"Yeah, twenty minutes."

"What the hell Harry," Ginny said, getting up and grabbing her clothes.

"What?" he asked obliviously.

They got to St. Mungo's at 12:25 and into the pregnancy ward at 12:28.

Ginny looked around the waiting room. Pregnant people were all over the place with their spouses. A couple people stared at Ginny and Harry, but they just ignored it. Harry picked up an old copy of _The Quibbler_ and laughed.

"Gin," He said, showing her the magazine.

She read the page it was opened to "Sirius- black as he's painted?"

She laughed at it, "How old is this?"

"I don't know, nineteen ninety five?"

"Wow."

"Potter," a healer called. Ginny looked up from the magazine and got up. Harry followed.

"Right this way," the healer said, leading them to the third room on the right. Ginny sat down on the table/benchy thing and Harry sat in a rolly stool next to it and started rolling around. Ginny laughed as he went from one end of the room to the other and back. She laughed harder when the healer came in and saw Harry Potter, the boy who lived, having fun rolling back and forward on a stool. She shook her head and wrote something on her clip board.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said. Harry was startled and fell off the stool which made Ginny laughed even harder.

"Yes," Harry said, looking at the Blond healer.

"I'm Healer Walker. You can call me Tracy though," she said looking between the two. They nodded, "Where should we start? Any questions?" she asked, sitting down in a chair by a small desk.

"Do you think I should move in with my mum?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure," Tracy said, "I'll run some few tests though," she said. She got up from the chair and went through a cabinet. She took out a potion, shook it, put a little in a small cup, and gave it to Ginny.

"Please drink this," Tracy said. Ginny glanced down at the blue liquid.

"Lovely," she mumbled before drinking it. "Ooh. That's really good actually," Ginny said, "What is that?"

"Can't tell you," Tracy said, putting some rubber gloves on and walking over to Ginny, "Now, if you could lean back…" Tracy said, slowly guiding Ginny to lean back, "Beautiful. Now, I'll touch you're stomach, please, don't squirm."

"No promises," Ginny said, looking at Harry with a smirk. Harry smiled back and his smile grew as Ginny squirmed.

"Ginny, please hold still," Tracy said.

"Sorry," Ginny replied, trying to hold still. Tracy felt Ginny's stomach a little more, then stopped.

"So, I estimate you're about two months along. One thing that is not good is your this far along, and this is your first appointment. That's one thing that is never good, and new mums make that mistake a lot," Tracy explained.

"Now," she said, "I am going to check the baby's growth."

Tracy pulled her wand out and put on a freaky mask that scared Ginny. She shot a worried glance to Harry and Harry returned that worried glance. Harry watched Tracy point her want at Ginny's stomach and Ginny's stomach glowed soon afterwards. Harry had trouble keeping his mouth closed and Ginny had trouble not laughing at the shocked expression Harry was wearing.

"Would you like to know the genders?"

"Gen_ders_?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, they're twins," Tracy explained.

Harry glanced and Ginny and they both sighed.

"Do we want to know the Genders?"

"I want to," Harry said, "I want to know if we'll have a James or a Lily."

Ginny smiled, "Who said we're naming out kids James or Lily. Why not Minerva or Albus?"

"I don't want to name my kids after McGonagall, personally. But, Dumbledore I'm personally fine with," Harry said.

"Okay, do we have any questions," Tracy asked.

"What are the genders?" Harry and Ginny asked at the same time.

Tracy smiled, "two boys."

"Albus and James?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged, "sure."

"Well, that works. And that wraps us up for today. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Wait," Ginny said, "When's the due-date?"

"Late August, early September, I'm not exactly sure," Tracy said.

"Thank you," Ginny said. Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulder's and they left the building.

"Twins…" Harry muttered. He shook his head, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked.

"I dunno," Ginny said.

"C'mon, I have an idea," Harry said, "hold tight."

He felt Ginny hold tight around his waist and he held tight around her shoulders. He apparated to Diagon alley in front of a jewelry shop. The same one he got Ginny's ring at. Ginny looked at the shop and back at Harry. She smiled and pulled him into the store and to the counter to look at the wedding bands.

"I like this one," she said, holding up a simple gold band with two tiny diamonds and one tiny ruby between them. She put it on Harry's finger. "Beautiful," she said.

"And," Harry said, "I think this one will look good with that one," Harry said, holding up a single gold band. He put it in her finger, "Beautiful," he muttered.

"That's six hundred twenty Galleons, sixteen sickles, and three knuts," The guy at the counter said. Harry put coins and coins on the table.

"That should be enough," He said.

The guy spent about ten minutes counting the money, "You're short a knut," He said.

Harry sighed and dug into his pockets, "Got a knut Gin?" He asked.

She took a bag of peanuts out of her pocketbook, "I have plenty of nuts," She said.

Harry laughed, "Here," he said, giving the guy a sickle, "keep the change."

"I couldn't."

"Just take it. Please."

"Thanks," the guy said, nodding. Harry and Ginny left the building and walked down the street.

"Now what?" Ginny asked. A reporter snapped a picture of them.

"We look pretty with our new rings for the camera," Harry sighed.

"Is it true you're pregnant?" A reporter asked.

"I'm not," Harry said.

"Is it true you two are married?" Soon, a swarm of reporters were around them.

"Ginny, are you pregnant with twins?"

"Where do you people hear these things?" Ginny asked.

"How is the lady you saved a couple weeks ago?"

"Do you still sleep with a Teddy bear?"

The couple pushed their way through the crowd of reporters trying to get pictures of the famous Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Did you quit you're job at Lavenders?"

"Does any of this matter?" Ginny yelled at them, "Does anyone really care if I quit my job at Lavenders or _why_ I…" Ginny stopped talked and closed her mouth. Then she threw up on three reporters. "Oops," she said.

"Let's go," Harry said. Ginny and Harry held onto each other and Harry apparated them to their house.

**A/N: I really hate editing… please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter thirteen. Here it is. Ginny gets pretty angry. It's quite funny, sorry it's short. The short ones make me happy (Less editing) **

**Disclaimer: So yeahh. How about I don't own Harry Potter?**

Chapter thirteen: We're Here!

"C'mon Gin, what else are we suppose to do?" Harry asked, "There are people surrounding our house with cameras. We have to close the friggin blinds. What's wrong with this? Let's just go."

"I don't want to. My mother's always right, I hate it," Ginny said.

"Gin, soon, people are going to come inside our house. I don't want that to happen. So let's pack our bags and leave. Now. I don't like this. It makes me feel awkward." There were bangs on the outside of the house.

"Fine," Ginny said. She got a bag and magically extended it and shoved all her clothes in it; Harry did the same. She grabbed another bag, extended it and emptied the fridge and cabinets into it.

"Got all your clothes?" she asked. Harry nodded. She took some floo powder and flooed to The Burrow while Harry apparated.

"Mum!" Ginny called, "YOU WIN!"

"Ginny!" her mother shouted, "What in the world…"

"Reporters are surrounding the house," Harry explained, "It's not pretty."

"Oh… you guys have been on the front of _The Prophet_ all week," Molly said. She picked up a pile of _Prophets_ and handed them to Ginny.

The first one was a picture of Ginny at Lavenders. The second was Ginny and Harry outside WWW with George shooing away the reporters. Then there was one of Ginny saving the old Lady. Then there was one of them at a restaurant. Then, the latest

one, was a picture of Ginny throwing up on the reporters. Ginny sighed.

"Why do they do this?" she asked.

"I don't know," Molly said, "But, is it true?"

"Yes, I threw up on the reporters. Yes, I'm married to Harry. Yes, I'm having twins," Ginny summarized.

"You're having twins?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"What are the genders?"

"Two boys," Ginny said.

"James and Albus," Harry said.

"That's so cute," Molly said. Harry nodded, "When are they due?"

"We're keeping _that_ a surprise," Ginny said.

"You know I can just go to St. Mungo's and find out," Molly said.

"But you won't, right? And you won't tell anyone the names," Ginny said.

"Right," Molly said.

"And we want to tell them they're twins… and they're boys," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"Well, I think I should get to work," Harry said, checking his watch, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Ginny said, giving him a kiss. Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a hug then apparated away.

"We brought food," Ginny said, holding up a bag. Mrs. Weasley took a peek in it.

"That's a lot of food," She said.

Ginny nodded and sat down on a couch, "Yep." She took the latest copy of _Muggle Times_ and started reading it.

**A/N: I really do like editing short chapters better. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG! I am **_**sooo**_** sorry that I haven't updated! I went to my grandma's and my memory stick wouldn't work on her computer cause it was totally different so I got home and then I just thought it was too late cause it's about the time it is now (6:49 pm) and I was all like 'oh screw it' and then today it TOTALLY slipped my mind to update until I was e-mailing a buddy of mine and now I'm like 'OH NO I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!' So now, I'm going to edit this then edit my other thing then upload it and make you all happy! I am **_**so so so so so**__**SO**_** sorry for not updating in like the past fourty-eight hours!**

**Disclaimer: and on top of that I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Sorry, I don't feel like explaining this again (What i had written got deleted cause it was like "CANNOT DO WHATEVER THE CRAP YOU WANT ME TO" So I lost what i wrote, if you truly want to know ask in a review. This is probably a VERY confusing A/N. Sorry.**

Chapter Fourteen: Then face the wrath of my bat-bogey!

"So, Gin," Bill said starting small talk, "heard you threw up on three reporters."

"Yes, I did actually. It wasn't very pretty," She said shaking her head.

"Auntie Ginny!" Victoire said excitedly, "Auntie Ginny!"

"Yes, Victoire," Ginny said.

"Teddy says your having a baby, is that true?" she asked.

"In some ways," Ginny said.

Victoire scrunched up her face, "You don't _look_ like you're going to have a baby."

"Don't worry, they'll sprout soon," Ginny said yawning.

"They'll?" Victoire questioned.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Twins?" Bill questioned.

"Don't tell anyone," she said, falling asleep.

Ginny woke up to the scent of apple pies. She walked into the kitchen, her hair messy, and grabbed a big piece. She sat down next to Harry.

"Nice sleep?" He asked.

She nodded and took a bite of pie. She could feel everyone watching her. She just silently ate her pie. It was tasty. The perfect amount of cinnamon and sugar and apples and the crust was perfectly flakey.

"So, do you know the gender of your child yet?" Audrey asked.

"Actually," Ginny said, talking for the first time since her nap, "I'm having twins."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Boys," Harry smiled. Ginny swatted him.

"Ven iz ze due date?" Fleur asked.

"We're keeping it secret," Ginny smiled

"You can't do that," Audrey said.

"Yes we can," Ginny said, "and we are."

"Whatever," Audrey said, rolling her eyes.

"If you bug her enough she might throw up on you Audrey," George said smiling.

"Oh, shove it George," Angelina said, "that's just rude. It's not her fault she's pregnant."

"Right," George replied, "it's Harry's."

"George!" Ginny screamed, standing up, "What's that for? Bashing my husband for no reason? That's just stupid. Now, don't _ever_ say that again. EVER! And if you do, face the wrath of my bat-bogey! AGAIN!" she shouted. Little Fred started crying, "Any more dessert?" She asked calmly, sitting down.

**A/N: please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: I'm so happy! My sister edited this chapter! I told her I'd spread the pizza dough but I kinda failed at that :\ I did good yesterday, but I must've lost my touch for today… So here's a long chapter (Part of a reason why I had my sister edit it) I hope you enjoy it! Here's a REALLY long one for my stupidness this past week!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Fifteen: I'll miss you pop-tarts. 

Ginny woke up a few days later wanting some pop-tarts. She went into the kitchen and saw Harry with a bag in his hands. He was going on a mission. She walked over to him and hugged him dearly starting to cry. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her so she wasn't alone, stuck with her mother all day long for the next couple weeks.

"You okay, Gin?" Harry asked, pulling away.

Ginny nodded, "I just… I just… I just d… d… don't wa…wa…wa…want you to go…" she said, crying.

"Ginny, I'll be okay, I promise. I always am," Harry said, rubbing her back.

"I know… b… bu… but this time might… might be different," she said.

Harry pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

She hugged him again.

"Merlin, Harry, I love you," she said, still crying.

"I love you too," Harry whispered. She pulled away and went to the cabinet. Where were the pop tarts? She looked in another cabinet. No pop tarts. Another, just cups and bowls.

"Where're the pop tarts?" she asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I think mum might've gotten rid of 'em all," Harry said flipping the page in _Quidditch Weekly_.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Said something about them not being healthy for the baby," Harry mumbled.

Ginny started crying.

"I want a pop-tart," she said, tears falling from her eyes, "I really do." She started looking through the cabinets again.

"Where are those bloody pop-tarts?" she asked.

"I got rid of them," Molly said walking into the kitchen and turning the stove on.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Not healthy for the babies," her mother said, tickling Ginny's stomach.

"Who cares? I want a bloody pop-tart," Ginny said.

"Well, I got rid of them," Molly said.

"Then I want some fudge," Ginny said.

"Not for breakfast," Molly said.

"Yes, for breakfast."

"Well, I think I oughta go," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said, running around the table to him, "I'll miss you," She whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Gin," Harry said.

"I don't want you to go," she said, "please don't."

"I'm sorry, I have no choice," Harry explained, "I would stay if I had a choice."

"Really?" She sniffed. He nodded. "I love you Harry."

"I have to go Gin, I'm gonna be late," Harry said, "I'll be back in a couple weeks."

"Sorry if I look like a cow when you get back," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He gave her a passionate kiss to last two weeks then gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye," he said.

He grabbed his bag then apparated away.

Ginny turned to her mother and cried. Her mother hugged her and she cried. Why did he have to go? Especially now. Why couldn't she stay with Luna like she usually did? Oh yeah, Luna's fiancé was moving in this week. They'd want to 'get cozy.'

Ginny sat at the big table at tapped it with her fingers. Her mother made her pancakes. She didn't want pancakes. She wanted pop-tarts. Not pancakes. She wanted pop-tarts and milk. Like she had had for breakfast last Tuesday and almost every other Tuesday since she moved in with harry. Chocolate Chip pop-tars. With milk. What's so difficult about that?

Ginny opened up the refrigerator and took out the cheese. She went into the cabinet and got some crackers. She got some water from the sink then went into the living room and turned on the T.V. to watch the Harpies play Germany.

Grace caught a goal and tossed the quaffel to Ginger who tossed it to Gwen who stupidly tossed it to Gigi, the new Chaser right when a bludger was being sent that way. And Gigi was sent off her broom. Gwen always passed it to Ginny. Ginny had this sixth sense as to when a bludger was coming at her. A chaser on the other team got the ball and it looked as though the harpies were falling apart without her there. Gertrude, the seeker, caught the snitch. Harpies won 200 to 170.

There were emerald flames in the fire and Fleur appeared with Louis.

"Oh, Ginny," Fleur said, "Please, can you watch the kids. I ave zome very important zings to do."

"Sure," Ginny said. Fleur flooed to shell cottage and back to get her other two children as Louis climbed onto Ginny. "Hey Lou."

"Hi," Lou said. Fleur came back with Dominique and Victoire crying.

"I want to watch my shows!" Victoire complained.

Ginny ignored her and continued watching 100 greatest quidditch moments. Currently they were showing when Harry swallowed the snitch in his first year. A tear fell from Ginny's eyes as she saw her husband, so young and ignorant about what would soon be happening. He had no idea that in a little over a year later he'd save his future wife from You-Know-Who. She sighed as Lee Jordan talked about that moment.

"I was there that day, actually. It was amazing. I was like, 'What the bloody hell just happened?' The most famous eleven year old was standing in the middle of the quidditch field looking like he was about to throw up! I looked around and nearly everyone was standing up looking at him. Then, he spit something out and held up the snitch. It was freaking amazing! I was so shocked when it happened I almost thought it was a hoax or something," He explained.

There was a voice over saying, "At number 50 is Ginny Weasley, now Potter…" And she changed the channel. She knew what was coming. The time when she fell off her broom, landed on the back of a beaters, then the beater rushed her to the goal and right afterwards their team caught the snitch. Yes, oh-so amazing. She had to get a new broom after that, she was not happy.

"Aunt Ginny," Victoire said, "Where's Teddy?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, staring at the soap opera she turned on. She had no idea what was happening. She assumed Pier was leaving Teresa considering Teresa was complaining about Pier leaving and he was like "But I've got to, Teresa. May is waiting for me."

"May is two months away," Teresa complained.

"Not vere I come from," Pier snarled. Ginny rolled her eyes and changed the channed. T.V. Sucked during the week, it really did.

"Aunt Ginny," Victoire complained, "Why isn't Teddy here?"

"I don't know, do you want me to go get him?" Ginny asked.

Victoire nodded, "Ah, oui, svp!"

"Whatever," Ginny said, getting up. She walked into the kitchen, "Mum," She said, "Fleur dropped her kids off and Victoire wants Teddy so I'm going over there to see if he wants to come over," Ginny explained.

"Do you want these pancakes?" Her mother asked. Ginny shook her head, "I had some cheese and crackers. But I will take these strawberries," She said, taking a small bowl of strawberries. Ginny walked back into the living room, "Grandma made pancakes," She told them. The three jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get pancakes first. Ginny walked to the fireplace and flooed to Teddy's.

"Andromeda," Ginny called through the house, "Andromeda?"

"Ginny!" Teddy shouted, "Grammy won't wake up!" He cried.

"Oh, Teddy," she said, running to Andromeda's bedroom. Ginny put a hand on Andromeda's forehead. It was cold. She ran down stairs and went through the cabinets and got a potion and ran back upstairs with up. She opened Andromeda's mouth and poured it down there. It didn't work. A tear went down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said to the crying Teddy. He soon turned to sobbing and Ginny hugged him tightly, "I am so sorry," she repeated. She picked him up and brought him to the fireplace.

"The burrow," She said. Ginny carried the nine-year-old into the kitchen, both of them crying.

"Ginny, Teddy, are you guys okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked running over and taking Teddy from Ginny.

Ginny sniffed and wiped her tears. "Andromeda died," Ginny said quietly.

"Oh, no," Mrs. Weasley said, giving Teddy back to Ginny and rushing to the fire place and flooing to Teddy's place.

"What happened?" Victoire asked.

"Teddy's Grandmother died," Ginny said.

"What?" Victoire asked, "But… she was here Sunday. How? That's… that's impossible… isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Ginny said. She sat down in a chair and put Teddy in her lap, holding him tightly. He cried on her shoulder.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"He went on a mission, he won't be back for a few weeks. You'll stay with me though, I'll keep you safe, I promise," Ginny said, hugging Teddy. He nodded.

The next few weeks went by quickly and Ginny started wearing Harry's clothes. Not just because she missed him, but because her clothes weren't fitting properly anymore. She had on his Chudley Cannons shirt that Ron had given him for Christmas one year and a pair of sweatpants on when Harry had gotten home. She was waiting for him in the kitchen, knowing he was coming home that day. She had checked in with the ministry, and they told her he was. She was not patient. She heard the pop and she looked to her left. She jumped up and ran into Harry's arms.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Sit down," She said.

"Why… what… is something wrong?" Harry asked. She sat him down and sat next to him.

"Andromeda died," Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked down and nodded.

"Where is he?" Harry asked standing up.

"Upstairs," She said, "I think he's with Victoire and Dominique."

"Okay," Harry said.

"The funeral's tomorrow," She said.

He paused. "I've been to too many funerals," he muttered. She got up and followed him upstairs.

"In here," she said pointing to the door he just passed.

"Oh," he said, turning around and entering it after her.

"HARRY!" Teddy shouted, running into his godfathers arms. Harry held on tight.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get home sooner, I couldn't help it," Harry said.

"Hi Uncle Harry," Dominique said.

"Bonjour, oncle Harry," Victoire said.

"Vicky's going through a stage," Teddy whispered to Harry. Harry laughed and put Teddy down.

"How're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Better," Teddy muttered, looking down.

"Good," Harry said, ruffling Teddy's hair. "I'm gonna go down and say Hi to Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay," Teddy said, getting back to his game with Victoire and Dominique. Ginny followed Harry down stairs to tell her mother Harry was home. She yawned and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I really missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he told her.

"I want a pumpkin pasty shoved between two cauldron cakes," Ginny muttered.

"That sounds disgusting," Harry said.

"Does not," she mumbled.

"Uh, yes it does," Harry said.

"With milk to wash it down of course," Ginny added.

"Cause that makes it better," Harry said. They got to the bottom of the stairs and shared a kiss then walked into the study.

"Mum," Ginny said.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, writing ferociously.

"Harry's home," Ginny said.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked. her head jerking up. "Oh! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, rushing over to Harry to give him a hug, "It's go great to see you. I suppose Ginny told you about Andromeda already?"

"Yes, it really is quite sad," Harry said.

"Yes, it is," Molly agreed shaking her head.

"So, Victoire's going through a French stage?" Harry asked, trying to brighten the mood in the room.

"Yes," Molly said, "It is so frustrating, she'll only reply to you in French."

"Yeah, I've lost my temper on her a few times the past couple weeks," Ginny said, "I must be at that stage in pregnancy cause then I'd start crying out of guilt for yelling at her," Ginny shook her head, "It really is horrible." She yawned. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"I'll go with you," Harry said yawning, following Ginny up the stairs to their bedroom. She lied down and he lied down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Nice outfit," he mumbled before he fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So… here's chapter sixteen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Sixteen: Yes we are!

Everyone was sitting around the Dining room table at the burrow. No one had smiles on their faces. Teddy was sitting between Harry and Charlie, Ginny was on Harry's other side, her black dress really annoying her with the clingy-ness. She kept pulling it away from her body, but when she crossed her arms, it would go right back to how it was. She finally gave up after about ten minutes.

"So, Harry," Percy said, "Have you and Ginny signed the paper's to be Teddy's legal guardian yet?"

"No, not yet. I think we're doing that tomorrow," Harry said, "Then we're getting things for the babies' room."

"I think we have some things we won't use again if you'd like it," Bill said.

"Oh, that would be so useful!" Ginny said, "hey mum, do you need help with the food?" she called to her mother.

"It'll be out in just a moment, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called back.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said getting up and going into the kitchen and the refrigerator.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" her mother asked her.

"Getting food," she said, looking through the fridge. She took out some carrots.

"I told you it would be out in just a moment," her mother said.

"I'm hungry," Ginny said, leaving the kitchen and returning to her seat next to Harry. She started munching on her carrots.

"Can I have one?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said rudely.

"Food!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly throughout the room. A couple of the kid's spirits brightened while Ginny ditched the carrots and piled food on her plate. She shoveled it into her mouth.

"No wonder she's gaining so much weight," George mumbled. Ginny shot him a look.

"What?" George asked.

"You bloody hell know what," Ginny said.

"Can we please not argue?" Teddy asked.

"Of course," George said, "Sorry Ted."

"You're forgiven," Teddy said, looking down at his empty plate. "Can I not eat?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy," Harry said, putting a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "You _have_ to eat. There's really no choice."

"I'm not hungry," he replied, shaking Harry's hand off his shoulder. "May I be excused?" he asked.

Harry sighed, "go ahead."

Teddy got up from the table and slowly made his way up stairs to his new room. The adults sat quietly for a few moments and then they heard the weird sister's start playing from Teddy's room. Harry shook his head again and continued eating. He had the same feeling he had after Remus and Tonks's funeral. The feeling of pity towards Teddy and Guiltiness that he wasn't there for him as he should be. Harry hated this feeling. He really did. He wanted to help Teddy, but knew there really wasn't a way. He looked down at his plate and couldn't eat anymore.

"We're going to have to make the babies' rooms soon," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"I think we still have Louis' crib," Bill said, "would you like it?" he offered.

"Sure," Ginny said, "It's still in good shape right?"

"Oh, yeah, deffinately. You can have all of Louis's old things," Bill said.

"Bill," Fleur said, "Vat if vee 'ave anozer child."

"We're not having another, Fleur," Bill insisted.

"Vhat?" Fleur asked, "Oui, nous avons plus d'enfants, Bill, je ne nous inquiétons pas! Nous sommes!"

"Victoire?" Bill asked his daughter.

"She wants more children," Victoire summarized.

"Fleur," Bill said, putting a hand on his wives shoulder, "I think we have enough children. Don't you think three is good?"

Fleur sighed, "Vell," she started, "I guess so."

"And, Ginny's having _two_ kids so that adds to the family. And, I think out family is big enough," Bill said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Calm down, Herm," Ron said. Hermione looked like she was going to cry. She obviously wanted children. First, her and Ron needed to get married. She needed to understand that. Ginny didn't think she did.

"_Don't_ call me that Ron," Hermione hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So we can have all of Louis's old things?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely," Bill said, holding his wife tight to keep her from anger boiling over. You could see it in her face. Ginny had trouble not laughing. She looked down at her plate and hummed along to the weird sisters song Teddy was listening to.

"Thanks," Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny.

The next song that played was 'their' song. Harry looked at Ginny and caught her gaze. They kissed and didn't let go.

"Mama says not to snog at the table," Victoire said.

Ginny and Harry ignored her and continued kissing. Harry put a hand on Ginny's cheek and Ginny put her hands in Harry's hair.

"She really does say that," Bill said.

Harry and Ginny ignored him, in their own world, and just continued kissing. Little Freddie threw up.

"Oh, come on," George said to them, "You made Fred throw up," They ignored him and continued kissing. The song ended and they pulled away. They touched foreheads and smiled.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too."

"You guys made Fred throw up," George said.

"George," Angelina said, playfully hitting him on the arm, "he threw up because _you_ fed him too much."

"He said he was hungry."

"He can't talk!"

"Dada!" Fred shouted.

"Yes he can," George said, picking his son up.

"Whatever."

**A/N: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So yeahh. Here's chapter seventeen. Please enjoy and review!**

**Discalimer: Please review... I mean... gosh, I'm out of it right now... (That's what finding out a movie you've been looking forward too all summer then finding out it's not playing ANYWHERE near you does) I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter seventeen: High blood pressure

Harry walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Teddy's room. Teddy didn't answer. Harry knocked again. Teddy didn't answer again. Harry knocked louder. Harry heard shuffling around in the room, but he didn't answer. Harry tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Teddy, can you please open the door?" Harry asked.

"No," Teddy shouted.

"I have a wand you know," Harry said.

"Fine," Teddy said.

Harry heard Teddy's light footsteps walking over to the door to unlock it. It opened up and Harry walked in to see the small boy standing there, looking depressed. Harry closed the door behind him as he walked through and sat down on the bed.

"C'mere," Harry said, patting the bed next to him. Teddy walked over and sat down next to Harry, staring at the floor. Harry put an arm around Teddy.

"Why'd she have to go?" Teddy asked, leaning on Harry and cried.

"I dunno, Ted," Harry said, rubbing his back, "I dunno."

"But one thing I need you to know," Harry said, sitting him up, "it's not your fault. It's no ones fault."

Teddy nodded, "I just miss her," he sniffed.

"Wanna help me put together a crib?" Harry asked.

"Can't you just use magic for that?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "but that's no fun. It's funner to get hands on."

"Oh," Teddy said, "Okay." He said, getting up and following Harry to the blue nursery. There was one crib put together against one of the walls. It was white. The one with the pieces all over the floor was a dark wood.

"They don't match," Teddy said.

"Bill said it was wood. Which it technically is," Harry tried to look on the bright side.

"Ginny's gonna be pissed," Teddy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, sitting down on the ground, "Let's get to work."

Teddy sat down next to him. Harry opened up the big page of directions.

"This could be difficult," Teddy said. Harry nodded.

"We need to find a piece that looks like this," Harry said, pointing at the directions, "And one that looks like this," He pointed at a different part, "And connect them."

"How?"

"Using these," Harry said, holding up some knuts and bolts.

"Uhm…"

"And this," Harry said, holding up a screwdriver.

"Can't we just do it magically?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I think that might be best, we can't tell Ginny though."

Harry took his wand out and pointed it at the pieces of crib all over the floor. They magically floated in the air and put themselves together.

"That works," Teddy said.

"Yes it does," Harry said, pushing the crib against the same wall as the white one.

"Who's gonna sleep in which one?" Teddy asked.

"I think…" Harry said, "depends on what Ginny says."

There was a crack from downstairs, "I'm home!" They heard Ginny shout.

"We might want to get out of here," Teddy said. Harry nodded and followed Teddy down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?" Ginny asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry asked, getting close to Ginny and wrapping his arms around her waist. She was wearing his red t-shirt and a pair of her drawstring pants. She gave him a kiss.

"I need to take some of this everyday," she said, holding up a bottle of calming draught, "High blood-pressure."

"Oh," He said, giving her kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well," He said, "Bill dropped the crib off."

"Oh, does it look good?" She asked, trying to leave Harry's arms but Harry not letting her, "It does look good, doesn't it? It doesn't have any crayon marks or anything right?"

"Well, I think it looks good," Harry said.

"Harry! Just tell me what's wrong with it!" She demanded.

"Take some of this," Teddy said, holding up the bottle of calming draught. Ginny glared at him and took a sip of it.

"I hope it's worth it," she said, following Harry up to Bills old room which is where they decided to put the Nursery. They gave Teddy Charlie's old bedroom, Harry and Ginny were in Ginny's old bedroom, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were in their bedroom. They didn't want their kids in the attic, too far away, so they put them in Bill's old room. They figured if they had another one they can go in Percy's room.

"OH MERLINS SAGGY LEFT BUTTCHEEK!" Ginny screamed.

"Haven't hear that one," Teddy mumbled. Harry glared at him, and, luckily for Teddy, Ginny didn't hear him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS UP WITH THIS?" She screamed.

"Blood pressure, Gin, blood pressure," Harry reminded her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" She shouted, "WHO GIVES A BLOODY FUCK ABOUT FUCKING BLOOD PREASURE!" she screamed, "THE BEDROOM SETS DON'T MATCH! WE CAN'T HAVE BLOODY UNMATCHING BED-SETS IN A _TWINS_ BEDROOM! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"

"What did Fred and George have?" Harry asked.

"Don't bring them in this," Ginny snarled.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, coming into the room, "Why don't the bed-room sets match?" She asked.

"Bill said it was wood," Harry said.

"Everybody knows Louis's crib was white! Fleur wouldn't allow anything else! Something about it matching what she had in France. But I thought you knew it what white!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"No, I didn't," Ginny said, starting to cry, "I really didn't. I thought," she sniffed, "I thought he knew there was a difference between wood and white!" she started crying extremely and sat down in one of the rocking chairs and started crying, "I can't believe he did this to me! I really don't," she sobbed, "he's gonna get It tomorrow, I promise you."

"Gin, not the…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh yes he is. He's going to have to face the wrath of my bat-bogey!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You haven't done one of those since…" Harry started.

"Since the summer of '02. Charlie really was asking for it, though," Ginny said, Ginny stood up muttering to herself like Kreacher used to do. What even happened to Kreacher, you ask? Harry sent him on a mission to get a piece of Plymouth rock and never came back.

Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Teddy followed Ginny down to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So how'd your doctor's appointment go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

**UGHH! I really am out of it! I almost put a disclaimer here!**

**A/N: Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Have fun reading it... this ones pretty funny I think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Eighteen: Sunday Ruckuss

"Bill," Ginny said, getting up and pulling her older brother from the kitchen and into the living room by his ear.

"Yes, Ginny?" he asked nervously, clutching his ear.

"It's white," she said sternly, iIt's white. The fricking crib is white!"

"It's wood," Bill said.

"IT'S WHITE!" Ginny screamed.

Harry heard her scream and came running in with the calming drought and gave her a sip.

"It's white," she smiled, "We got wood. We have un-matching bed-sets for twins."

"Are they identical twins?"

"Merlin's saggy left butt-cheek knows if they're identical!" Ginny exclaimed. She drew her wand out.

"Gin," Bill warned. He's never been attacked by her bat-bogey… but… he's seen the effects. "Think of it this way," he said, "if they aren't identical twins, it'll be cute because the bed-sets aren't identical."

Ginny thought for a moment. First, she hexed him, just because she was over due. When Bill yelled, the whole family came running in and saw him ducking with bogey's all around him.

"Bill!" Fleur shouted, "vhat 'appen?"

"Ginny, bat bogeyed me," Bill said.

"Vhy?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know," Bill said.

"Why the bloody hell do you think, Bill?"

"Kids, block your ears," Percy said, blocking Lucy's ears with his hands. Lucy giggled and put her hands on her fathers hands and giggled some more.

"You asked what kind of crib it was, I told you it was wood," Bill explained.

"Eet iz not just wood. Eet iz from France!" Fleur exclaimed.

Ginny bat-bogeyed her.

"Whoa," Teddy said.

"Teddy, don't say that when Aunt Ginny hexes my _mother_," Victoire said.

"It's cool. I've never seen Ginny hex anyone before!" Teddy said.

Fleur was screaming, running around in circles, shocked at the crap coming out of her nose and attacking her. She didn't know what to do.

"Teddy! That's mean! It's still my mother!"

"Who care's Victoire!" Teddy said.

"I DO!" Victoire said, slapping Teddy on the face.

"Ouch, Victoire! That's mean!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Victoire shouted, getting louder every word. Teddy pushed her onto the ground and she brought him down with her. They started rolling on the floor wrestling.

"Teddy!" Dominique shouted, jumping on Teddy to protect her sister. Soon, the three of them were pulling each other's hair and kicking and hitting each other. Fleur was trying to help Bill, but not succeeding considering things were coming out of both of their noses and attacking them. Molly walked over to Dominique, Victoire, and Teddy and started getting into their fight while the parents argued about how to solve this.

Ginny looked around, all the noise giving her a headache. She felt a pain in her abdomen she had to sit down. But, before she could, she passed out.

"GINNY!" was the last thing she heard. It sounded like Harry, the love of her life.

**A/N: The end! What'd you think?**

**A/N: HAhaa, just kidding. I bet I got you, right? Muahhaha! Yeah, there's a few more chapters. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: HERES THE DEAL: so, I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow so here I am, updating late tonight. Please enjoy and don't look for one tomorrow. And if there is one tomorrow, you're freaking lucky. So yeah. I'm really tired so it's not the best editing, I apologize for that. So, please read and review! Also, another reason for updating, you left it on a cliffy. Sorry about that. But think of it this way, if you're up this second it's not THAT LONG a wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for... never mind... forget that... uhm... oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter (Can you tell how tired I am, I almost wrote "Thanks for the review!")**

Chapter Nineteen: They're so… beautiful

Ginny woke up to bright lights. Very bright lights. She closed her eyes the second she opened them. She opened them again, a little, and sat up.

"No," Tracy said, "you _have_ to lie down. Now," she demanded.

"But," Ginny said.

"No," Tracy said, "Down. I don't care, you have to lie down. I'm putting you on modified bed rest."

"What? Bed rest? I can't!" Ginny said.

"You have to," Tracy told her, "Modified bed rest."

"I'm incapable!"

"It's modified," Tracy said.

"Why?" Ginny demanded.

"Because, I was going to put you on it at 26 weeks, but I need to a few weeks early. I always do with multiple pregnancies. Just to make sure they're safe."

"But…" Ginny started, "what's modified bed rest anyways? And, why are you giving it to me early?"

"You passed out, so I'm giving it to you early. You have to spend five to six hours off your feet, minimum, when your awake a day. Try to moderate it. You cannot floo or apparate. You cannot lift anything over five pounds and you cannot reach for anything. No bending over or squatting. If there's something on the ground you need, get someone else to get it for you. You have to do this for at least a month and a half."

"What?"

"Now, would you like an ultrasound?" Tracy asked. They had to wait for a less-pregnant woman compared to Ginny to leave. "Mrs. Malfoy," Tracy said, nodding to the lady who had just left. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Tracy and continued down the hallway.

Ginny followed Tracy into the room and sat on the table-benchy thing. Ginny pulled her shirt up and Tracy pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach. There was a screen next to them and a little black and white outline of a baby showed up. Ginny smiled as she saw her beautiful baby boy. Tracy moved her wand around Ginny's stomach and another baby showed up. Ginny smiled again at her other baby boy.

"They're so beautiful," Ginny mumbled, touching her stomach. She felt, and saw, them move around. Ginny smiled.

"Yes, they are," Tracy replied smiling at Ginny. "Do you want a picture?"

"Oh, yes, please," Ginny smiled. Tracy waved her wand at the screen and a machine to the left of it made some funny noises and a piece of parchment came out with two pictures of two beautiful baby boys.

"They are healthy," Tracy said, "But you need to keep eating healthy foods, and you need to take that calming drought every day. No exceptions. Remember, modified bed rest."

Ginny nodded, "Yes ma'am," she said jokingly. Tracy smiled and handed her the picture of the babies. Ginny looked at it, smiling.

**A/N: What'dyeahthink? Did you like the Mrs. Malfoy part? Or her on BED REST? That _will not_ be pretty. So, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's chapter twenty. I was debating putting it up since it's a holiday. But I figure, whatever. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter twenty: Why'd you sit there?

Ginny had to wait at the hospital for someone to pick her up. She wanted to scream. Ron and Hermione had run away, George couldn't close the shop, Angelina was busy sprucing up the Hogsmade shop, getting it ready for opening next month. Percy was obviously busy with his job, Charlie working too. Audrey was the baby-sitter in the family, and no one dared take all the kids on a trip without a helper. Fleur refused to have anything to do with Ginny, and Bill was working. Her father was working, and her mother was probably helping Audrey.

At 1:30 in the afternoon, Audrey, Ginny's mother, and every Weasley child and Teddy, were outside her room. Ginny was so happy. She thought no one would come. She got up and walked out the door.

"Thanks," Ginny said to her mother, giving her a hug.

"Hi Aunt Ginny!" The kids chorused. Lou wanted her to pick him up, but she couldn't, "Sorry Lou, I'm not aloud to pick things up over five pounds," she told him, "I can't even pick up Freddie."

"Oh," Lou said, looking down.

"I'll hold you're hand though," Ginny said, grabbing Lou's hand. Lou smiled and walked besides Ginny out to the big red van parked outside.

"I need help up," Louis said.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"Here," Victoire said, lifting up her little brother and putting him in the van, "Go in your seat, I'll help you buckle in."

"Okay," he said, hoping into a seat in the middle of the van.

"You can get in the car Aunt Ginny," Victoire said.

"I'll wait until everyone else gets in," Ginny said. She stood behind Victoire. She was so helpful. Ginny rubbed her stomach as Teddy ran over with Roxy in his hands. He plopped her in the van.

"That the last of them?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, walking over, "get in the car, now," she said, opening up the front door.

"I'll get in the back, mum, it's okay," Ginny said.

"No you will not," her mother said, "The front. The back will give you a head ache, trust me."

"I don't want you to get a head ache," Ginny said.

"No, get in the front. Now," her mother demanded. Ginny rolled her eyes and got in the front seat of the big van next to Audrey, who was driving. The kids were loud, and screaming, and wouldn't shut up. Audrey drove back to the burrow and by the time they got there, Ginny had a horrible head ache. She slowly walked towards the door, which seemed like miles away on Ginny's aching feet. The kids ran passed her and got to the door a million times quicker than her.

"Hey, Ginny," Teddy said, walking besides her.

"Hello, Teddy," Ginny said to the nine year old. Ginny held her stomach and followed Teddy into the burrow. The first thing Ginny did was sit in the first chair she saw, luckily for her the kids took the seats closer to where Mrs. Weasley usually put the good food.

"Here Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, placing some cheese and crackers in front of her.

"Anks," Ginny said, her mouth full of food already.

"Yeah," Mrs. Weasley replied, walking down to the other side of the table and giving the kids chocolate chip cookies.

"Ginny, why are you way over there?" Teddy asked, looking down towards Ginny.

Ginny looked around and noticed there was no one around her, "Cause this seats comfy," she said.

"Isn't it the same as these seats?" Victoire asked. She acted so stuck up sometimes, it was really annoying.

"Well…" Ginny said, "I sat in this one."

"_Why_?" Victoire asked.

"Because I saw it first and I needed to sit," Ginny said quickly.

"Oh," Victoire said, "you could have just told us that in the beginning and we wouldn't have had to go through all this."

"Sure," Ginny said, finishing her crackers and walking to the living room to sit down.

**A/N: Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean you get out of reviewing! Please review!**

**A/N: Whoa! I just realized something! It's already chaper twenty! Theres only, like, twelve chapters left! That's less than a fortnight!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hehe. Okay, I don't have much to say. Here's the next chapter. Yadda Yadda.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter twenty one: Aphrodite's

Ginny walked down the stairs into the kitchen; her father and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table, each drinking coffee, and reading a copy of _Muggle Times_. She smiled as they flipped the page and glanced out the window in unison. She walked over next to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"G'morning," she whispered in his ear.

"Morning, honey," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's cheek and giving her a kiss.

"Good Morning Gin," her father said, not taking his eyes of the newspaper.

"Ginny, sit down," her mother demanded. Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes, and sat down next to her husband.

"Here," her mother said, sliding a plate of eggs and toast in front of her.

"Did Harry and dad eat?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Mr. Weasley and Harry said at the same time, not taking their eyes off their newspapers.

"Here," Ginny said, pushing her plate in front of Harry, "you were up first."

"You're pregnant," Harry said, pushing it back.

"That has nothing to do with this," Ginny said, pushing it back to Harry.

"It has everything to do with this," Harry said, pushing it back, "plus, I asked for bacon."

Ginny shook her head and ate her breakfast. She smiled every time she glanced over at her dad and Harry and saw them taking a sip of coffee or flipping the page in the news paper at the same time. Ginny stood up.

"Where are you going?" her mother snapped as Ginny turned around.

"The bathroom," Ginny told her, walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

When Ginny got out of the bathroom, Teddy was at the table eating a mound of pancakes and the men were done with their newspapers, just finishing up their coffee.

"I'm going into the living room," she said.

"Okay," Harry and her father said.

Her mother glared at her as if to say, "No your not," but kept her mouth shut.

Ginny walked into the living room and looked at the couch in perfect view of the T.V. She smiled and walked over to it, rubbing her stomach as the babies kicked. Her exact due-date was September 14th. She decided to tell her family November 14thth so they wouldn't be angry that she got pregnant before marriage. And then they'd be early, like most twins.

She grabbed the remote which was on the table next to her and turned on QTV. She could always enjoy that. There was a commercial about WWW and Ginny laughed as she saw, who she knew was Teddy, but not looking like he uaually did, running around trying to get a look at everything. It ended with Teddy running around in circles and passing out of excitement at the end. Then George came on next to Teddy and said, "Must've inhaled some of that passing Gas" winked, and poured some of the anti-dote down his throat. Teddy woke up and said, "Whoa." The WWW's logo came up and then George, Angelina, and Ron showed on the screen. Angelina was very pregnant with Fred and Ginny remembered her screaming at George because she didn't want to be in the commercial. But George managed to convince her anyways.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said walking into the room and sitting next to her as the program came on. Ginny sighed as it was a documentary on her. She shook her head and looked at Harry.

"Hey, hottie," she smiled.

"Guess where we're going tonight," Harry said.

"Where?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Me and you, we're going out to dinner," Harry said.

"Where out to dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Where'd we go on our first real date?" Harry challenged. Ginny thought back.

"Harry, I can't," Ginny said, "Look at me."

"I think you look beautiful," Harry said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Fine, I'll go," Ginny said sadly.

"You don't want to?"

"I don't want all those fricking reporters up my ass," Ginny said, "but I'll go. For you."

"If you don't wanna…"

"No, I wanna," Ginny said. She gave Harry a kiss then focused on her documentary.

"Aphrodite's," Ginny whispered, holding Harry's hand outside the nicest wizarding restaurant this side of seas.

"C'mon, I have reservations," Harry said, opening the door and dragging Ginny in with him. Ginny followed behind him, wearing the same dress she wore to Andromeda's funeral. It was a little small, so she had her mother magically make it longer.

"I hope it's clam night," Ginny smiled, following Harry who was following the hostess to their table.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I will be you're waitress today," the waitress said. She had black hair and was very pale. It kind of scared Ginny and it made the babies kick. "What would you like to drink?"

"Fire whiskey please," Ginny said smiling.

"Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Pumpkin juice," she said.

"I'll have pumpkin juice too," Harry said.

"You don't have to," Ginny said.

"No, I will," Harry said.

"Harry, seriously, one of us being miserable is enough," Ginny said.

"No, Gin, I'm having pumpkin juice," Harry said.

"No," Ginny said, she looked up at the waitress, "he'll have firewhiskey," Ginny told her.

"No, I'll have pumpkin juice," Harry said, "I don't remember the last time I had firewhiskey. Probably at my 23rd birthday," Harry said shaking his head, "I'll have pumpkin juice." Ginny opened her mouth but the waitress had gone away before she could make a sound, "Ginny, calm down."

"I want clams," Ginny said, looking at the candle between her and Harry.

"Clams?"

"Clams."

"I think I'll have…" Harry looked through the menu, "I'll have… the beef."

"I'm having clams," Ginny said again.

"Uhm… I don't think they have clams," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked, tearing open the menu. Lobster, Beef, Chicken. Where the bloody hell were the clams? "Where the bloody hell are the clams?"

"There not there," Harry said.

"Waitress!" Ginny called, "Waitress!" The waitress returned, two pumpkin juices in hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter?" She asked.

"I want clams."

"I'm sorry, we don't have clams," she replied to Ginny's demand.

"How the bloody hell do you not have clams?" Ginny shouted.

"We served clams Wednesday," the waitress answered.

"What the bloody hell kind of restaurant is this then? Only serving clams on Wednesday? What the hell is wrong with that?"

"Ginny, did you bring the calming drought?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said like the idea was dirt and she was a filthy rich girl. "I want clams. So get me clams or go fuck yourself!" Ginny shouted.

The waitress left and about two dozen reporters took her place. Ginny was not in the mood to deal with these people right now. She started talking to Harry, pretending the reporters weren't there.

"Know how Ron and Hermione been?" She asked.

"You're the one who's been home."

"Hmm…" Ginny thought.

"Ginny! Where've you been the past few months?" A reporter asked.

"Is it true you ran away to Norway?" Another asked.

"When's you're due-date?"

"Maybe they're working like crazy all week and are sleeping on Sundays. They haven't been to Sunday dinners the past couple weeks have they?" Ginny said.

"I don't think so," Harry said. He turned to the reporters, "May we help you?"

"Yes, what is the gender of your baby?"

"How far along are you?"

"Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"What colors the nursery?"

"No," Harry said.

"SHUT UP!" Ginny shouted. All the reporters went silent, "DOES IT MATTER WHAT COLOR THE NURSERY IS? OR WHEN MY FRICKING DUE-DATE IS? NO! I DIDN'T THINK SO! SO NOW, BEFORE I _THROW UP_ ON YOU GUYS AGAIN, GO AWAY! PLEASE!" Ginny shouted. She took her wand out, "OR I'LL HEX YOU ALL SO YOU'RE NOSES FALL OFF!"

"Noses fall off?" They questioned.

"I hear she's bloody brilliant at the bat-bogey hex," one of them whispered.

"Do you have a crib yet?" One of them asked. Ginny had it! She flicked her wand at the reporter who asked if they had a crib yet and then passed out.

**A/N: hehe. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, school started and youthgroup started up again and I didn't know I was supposed to write a journal about the book I was forced to read throughout the summer. And it all just piled up and I'm updating now. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For all you dippo's: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter twenty one: I'm sorry.

Ginny woke up to the sound of a screeching. She had a bad head ache and half her family was surrounding her.

"Hi," Ginny said.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Her mother exclaimed, "What on _earth_ convinced you that? Hex a reporter!? That's worse than throwing up on them! Why?"

"Well," Ginny started, "First of all, I was wearing a dress that made me look like a bloody cow."

"You're pregnant, you're suppose to look like a cow," George commented. Ginny glared at him.

"They didn't have clams at the restaurant. I wanted clams. I _really_ wanted clams," Ginny said.

"Clams?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, clams. And I couldn't have fire-whiskey," Ginny said.

"You're pregnant Gin. You haven't had firewhiskey for at least… how long has it been?"

"A little over si… five months," Ginny told him.

"Only five months?" her mother questioned, "I wasn't that big at five months."

"Maybe it just seems bigger because it's on someone else," Ginny suggested.

"No, definitely not," Bill said, "She wasn't that big."

"Why is there a camera right there?" Ginny asked, looking past George who was at the end of her bed.

"You have to make a live, public apology to the reporter," Her mother said.

"What the hell," Ginny said, leaning her head back, "I'm going back to bed."

"Do you know where Ron's been?" George asked.

"Nope," Ginny said, her eyes closed. She rolled over to her left side.

"You have fifteen minutes," her mother said, "Then you need to get ready."

Ginny sat up, "What do I need to do to get ready?"

"Here," her mother said, handing her the horrible dress she hated. Ginny got up. She turned to her brothers.

"Do you mind?"

They all left as she got dressed and sat in a chair in the room. Tracy came in and made her put her feet up. Ginny sighed looking at her feet. They were huge. She just wanted to cut them off or something. But she wouldn't. Because that would hurt. Her mother came over and brushed her hair. Ginny took the brush from her and brushed it herself.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, running into the room.

"Harry!" she shouted, happily, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed. "Where were you? I was hoping to wake up to you next to me and I didn't," she said, her mood changing to anger. "Why the bloody hell did you do that to me? It was mean, and rude," she started crying, "and I thought you would be there. You! My husband! Of all people. But instead I wake up to all my bloody brothers and my mother!"

"I'm sorry, I have something to tell you, it's good, I guess," Harry said to Ginny, "Now, you need to apoloagize."

"Come on," Ginny said, annoyed, sitting back into the chair, "I hate apologizing. Can you help me?"

"I'll sit next to you if that's what you want," Harry said. He took his wand out and extended the chair to a love seat and sat down on one side. Ginny sat next to him and Harry put his arm around her shoulders and she put a hand on his knee.

"Live in 5…. 4… 3… 2…." The camera man said.

Ginny smiled, "Hello," she said, "I would like to apologize for hexing the reporter yesterday. I was really annoyed with various reasons and I should really learn to get control of my temper. I've honestly never had a good temper.

"The reason I hexed the reporter was because I was having a really bad day. Harry, my husband, wanted to take me out on a date. At first, I was reluctant, but he talked me into it. The only nice dress I had that fit was one that I hated and made me look more like a cow than I already did. I couldn't apparate, or floo, to the restaurant so we had to drive. I really hate driving. I _always_ get sick. Once we got to the restaurant we were seated. I really wanted some firewhiskey, but couldn't have any because I'm pregnant and you can't drink when you're pregnant. Then, I wanted clams, but the restaurant didn't have clams and by then, I wanted to scream.

"Then, the reporters came in. I've had trouble with high blood pressure this pregnancy, which isn't good. The reporters came and I just snapped. As you probably know, a few months ago, I threw up on a reporter. The reporters kept on asking me questions and I got annoyed. First, Harry and I ignored them, then Harry asked if we could help them. I think that was the first mistake. They started asking me questions again, then, they brought up the subject of the nursery. Which, I don't want to get into it again. And I told them all to shut up or I'll throw up on them again. Then, I asked them to go away and they didn't. Then, one of them asked about the crib, and I snapped.

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry for doing this," Ginny said, starting to cry, "I hugely regret it. Please, don't make assumptions about me being a horrible person," Harry held her tighter, "I just have a really bad temper," she sniffed, "And I am so sorry. I really am. Please, forgive me. I wasn't thinking. I was probably thinking I was still at Hogwarts or something able to bat-bogey anyone who crossed my path just because I wanted to. Which, really, isn't aloud. I did get a lot of points taken away for that, but I'm just so sorry. I really am. It's just…."

Ginny's mother came storming in, "I think you get it," Mrs. Weasley said, "She's sorry. She didn't mean to do it…"

"Mom!" Ginny shouted, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny stood up.

"Sit down right now, missy," Her mother demanded, Ginny obeyed, and only because she got dizzy.

"You can't just cut someone off in the middle of a speech. It's rude. Think of all the times I did that to you! Like when you were yelling at the twins!" Ginny shouted back.

"Maybe I'm giving back what you gave to me," her mother said.

"On live T.V.?" Ginny questioned.

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, sobbing. She leaned into Harry and he wrapped his arms around her, "erlins utteek!" Ginny screamed.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Weasley said to the camera man, "we may have to cut this a little short."

"Oh, it was perfectly fine. You filled it up perfectly," the camera man said. Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure how to take it.

"Sweet?" she asked pulling a puking pastel from her pocket.

"Thank you," the camera man said. He ate the sweet then started throwing up.

"Oh, oops," Mrs. Weasley said, tossing the antidote in the pile of puke.

Ginny laughed and Harry shielded his eyes, not wanting to watch this.

**A/N: So, I wrote the beginning of a story, and at the end of this I'm putting the first chapter up so you people can get a sneak peek. You **_**could**_** say it's a sequal but it takes place, like, eighteen years later… So yeah, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's chapter twenty two… Wait… awe crap. I numbered them wrong! Chapter twenty three, here for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it.**

Chapter twenty three: You Know I'm in Love with It

"MUM!" Ginny shouted, entering the burrow, "I WANT SOME FOOD! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Get it yourself," Ron mumbled.

"Where have you been?" she asked, stomping over to her brother, one hand on her stomach, the other on her lower back.

"Well, I'm suppose to be in London with Hermione on our Honeymoon, but, I don't think that's happening," Ron mumbled.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked in disbelief her brother would leave is Girlfriend in London.

"London," He said, "At the apartment we rented for the next few months."

"Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed, "Why the bloody hell is she in London? In an apparent? _Honeymoon_? MONTHS? How the hell does this all fit together?"

"Uhm… Long story," he said shaking his head.

"I have time."

"No you don't," Ron said, apparating away. Ginny hoped he apparated to London where Hermione was; if he didn't she was going to kill. She glanced at the clock. She was put on a more modified bed rest, still not full though. She could only be standing for fifteen minutes at a time every hour. No bending down, no reaching for things, she needed her mother and Teddy and Harry to get things for her. She was given a little bell to use. She wanted to scream. She hated this.

She walked upstairs to her bedroom and layed down on her bed like her mother demanded.

"MUM!" Ginny called through the house again.

"Ginny," Teddy said walking into the room with Victoire and Dominique behind him.

"Yes, Teddy," Ginny said.

"This came for you," He said, holding out a letter.

"Thanks," Ginny said, clicking on the T.V. they moved to her room for her. She turned on QTV to watch the pre-game show for the game coming on in a few minutes.

"What's the letter say?" Victoire asked. They hadn't left yet.

"I dunno," Ginny said opening up the letter.

_Ginny, _

_ We would like you and you're family to come to the Quidditch awards ceremony on August 31__st__ at 11:00am. We need you to make a speech for being the best female quidditch player alive. You may put what you wish in your speech, and if you can't make it, then that's okay. We would also like you to hand out the trophy's to the winner of the Quidditch World Cup with you're husband and I. Please send a letter back with your RSVP_

_ Your minister_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"What is it?" Victoire asked.

"The minister of magic wants me to make a speech at the quidditch awards ceremony," Ginny said happily, smiling widely.

"Will you have had you're babies by then?" Victoire asked.

"No, that's two weeks before my due date. I need to check with Tracy to make sure it's okay though," Ginny said, she looked up at the T.V. and saw Lee Jordan talking about something or other, she turned to Teddy, Victoire, and Dominique who were just standing there.

"You guys can sit," She said, pointing to the floor in front of her, "Or you could get me something to eat," She smiled. Teddy and Victoire left the room for downstairs to get Ginny some food and Dominique just sat there.

"Oh, those idiots," Ginny said.

"Who? Victoire and Teddy?"

"No, those idiots on T.V.," Ginny said, pointing to the T.V., "One thing the Cannons should _never_ do is put Tailor on seeker. He sucks. Everybody knows he's a better keeper."

"I thought that's why the cannons sucked so bad," Dominique said

Ginny glanced down at the five year old, "Don't let you're father hear that language. And yes, it is why they suck so bad. They _always _have, but Tailor on seeker and Rooters on Keeper. It should _definitely_ be the other way around. Even though, Rooters is built for Seeker, he's a way better keeper. Same with Tailor. It's just crap. I don't want to watch this game."

"Then change the channel," Dominique said.

Ginny took the remote and flipped to W-NEWZ, channel 2. She sighed as she saw her apology speech going again. It's been two weeks, what more could they ask for?

"Ginny," Teddy said, walking into the room. He pulled the table over next to her for Victoire to put the food on.

"Here," Victoire said, coming in with a tray of pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and licorice wands.

"You guys want some?" Ginny asked. The three kids nodded and they each took one of each thing.

"I told you it was a good idea to put _lots_ on," Teddy muttered to Victoire, sitting down in front of the T.V. Victoire nodded and took a bite of a licorice wand. Ginny took a cauldron cake and started eating it.

Before they knew it, Louis and Harry were up with them watching some muggle show about a purple dinosaur and about five kids. Ginny was intrigued by it. It was stupid, but genius. She sat there watching it with the kids and Harry.

"That show was great," Ginny said to Harry as he helped her down the stairs to dinner that night, "It really was. I liked the part when they were on that spinning chair then all of a sudden it was like BOOM and the stuffed animal came to life."

Harry laughed, "You know it's a kid's show."

"You know I'm in love with it," Ginny said, sitting down at the table.

**A/N: Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Homework -ehhhhk- It's been a week and I hate school already! I hated it on the second day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Chapter Twenty Three: It's just… so amazing. 

Ginny was laying on her bed. She was so uncomfortable, how did her mother do this _six _times? Ginny wasn't sure she'd be able to finish the first. She had to though. She promised Harry. She wanted to keep her promise as best as she could. She pulled her tank-top up. She was really hot. That's what happens in the middle of July.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," She said, looking at the door. The door slowly opened and in walked a Harry Potter. He plopped on the bed next to Ginny abruptly and the babies started kicking fast. Ginny laughed and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Wow," Harry muttered, "That's… amazing."

Ginny smiled at laughed at her husband, "they do it a lot," Ginny said, "it's really annoying when I'm trying to sleep."

"They keep you up a lot?" Harry asked, wiping a piece of hair out of her face.

"Sometimes," Ginny said crying.

"Oh, Ginny," Harry said, hugging his wife. She cried on him and felt the babies kick more. She rolled onto her back and stared at her stomach. Harry put a hand on it and rubbed it. Tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"It's great," she said, "I'm so happy, but so sad at the same time. I love it and hate it at the same time. I'm excited for them, but I'm so nervous at the same time, Harry."

"I know that feeling," Harry said, looking up at Ginny.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded.

They sat there in silence for a while. A nice, peaceful silence.

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said, "On the nightstand," she said pointing to the night stand, "A letter from Kingsley."

"What?" Harry asked worried something happened. He got up and retrieved the letter from the nightstand and read it. "Ginny!" he said, "This is great!"

"It's two weeks before my due-date," Ginny said, "I have to make sure it's okay with Tracy."

"When you going next?" Harry asked.

"_We're_ going on you're birthday," Ginny said.

Harry groaned, "The doctors on my _birthday_?"

"Yes, the doctors on you're birthday," Ginny said, "I love you," she said, kissing him.

"Love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I still haven't replied to them all (Homework) and yeah. Maybe I'll do that now… I think I have a few hours. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: In case you haven't already noticed, this chapter is VERY short. It's probably a little over two hundred words (Underestimating) Oh… over estimating. 128 words… I wonder if I can make it 117… nahh. Won't try it. Well, I hope you enjoy it despite the fact its **_**really**_** short.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Five: Can I?

"Potter," Tracy called. Harry helped Ginny up and to the room Tracy wanted to check her in. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said.

"And it's Ginny's birthday in a little over a week, right?"

"Yes," Ginny said smiling. She was sitting on the table/benchy thing and Harry was in his favorite rolly stool.

"So, do you have any questions to begin with?" Tracy asked.

"Well, I was invited to make a speech at the Quidditch Awards Cermony next

month, am I aloud to?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, you have to be sitting while making the speech though," Tracy said, "Make sure they know that. I'll write a letter to them to let them know that you have to sit while making you're speech."

"Thanks," Ginny said smiling.

**A/N: Haha. I only had to press pg. down once. I laugh at this chapter. Well, please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry, its not edited. I edited it. Then it ended now. Then I hadn't saved it. And I got annoyed. And I don't want to edit it again. So sorry about that. Atleast its a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Chapter Twenty Six: I'm not a baby

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone shouted as Harry and Ginny entered the house. Ginny sat down next Audrey, one of the two open seats, and Harry sat down next to Ginny on her other side.

"So, what's it like to be twenty seven?" George asked.

"You should know," Harry said, "You were twenty eight once."

"Years ago," George said.

"Oh yeah, three years is so much," Ginny said, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Take your time," George said to Ginny as she walked to the bathroom.

When they heard the door slam, six owls with one giant box came flying into the kitchen and set on the table. There was a letter on it. Harry took it and read out loud, "Happy birthday Harry! Sorry we couldn't make it, Ron and Hermione."

Harry looked at the box, what could it be? He opened it up and looked inside.

"Shit," He said.

"What?" everyone questioned.

Harry pulled out a Cannons mobile. It was a toy car that babies can ride in with the Chudley Cannons logo on the side.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Ginny isn't going to like this," Teddy said, "She's going to be pissed."

"Yeah," Harry said, putting the Cannons mobile down and pulling out onesie after onesie after jersey after little cap after pants after dress after onsie after shoes after onesie. Harry kept putting them in a pie behind the box.

"What are you doing uncle George?" Molly asked.

"Saving Harry's arse," He said, flicking his wand at the newest onesie Harry took out of the box and charming it from Chudley Cannons to Holyhead Harpies.

"George!" His mother said.

"You're genius!" Harry said, "I love you!" Harry took his own wand out and continued to charm all of the things.

"Sorry, Harry. We're both married men," George said.

Soon, all the adults had their wands out and were charming the Cannons clothes into Harpies clothes. Ginny came out of the bathroom right after Bill charmed the Cannons mobile into a Harpies mobile.

"Oh my god!" Ginny said, running over to the little Harpies mobile. "This is so cute! Who got it?"

"Ron," Bill said.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, he sent it," Harry said, "Isn't it great? The boys'll love it!"

"Why is there a dress?" Ginny asked, holding up the little Harpies dress, "He does know we're having boys, right?"

"It must've been an honest mistake," Angelina said, "This is so much stuff. Think they'll use our stuff?" She asked George.

"Probably," George said, "If they don't want their kids to look like Harpies fans for a day."

"What you get?" Harry asked.

"Here," George said, tossing them a small box compared to what Ron and Hermione got them.

Harry took the wrapping paper off and pulled out two matching baby-blue onesies with baby blue caps, and baby blue pants.

"They're going to look like raindrops," Charlie said.

"Not necisarily, we can mix and match," Ginny said as she helped Harry open the next gift of baby clothes that had two matching shirts that said "Il est le jumeau stupide" One was pointing to the left and the other to the right.

"What's it mean?" Molly asked.

"He's the stupid twin," Victoire said.

"Zey are from France," Fleur said.

"So I assumed," Ginny said, tone of disgust in her voice.

"You guys do you know I'm not a baby, right?" Harry asked everyone.

Ginny helped Harry open the rest of the gifts, all of them baby clothes. Ginny sighed as she stared at the big piles of clothes, "One less thing we have to get," Ginny said.

"A few less, we won't need to get bottles either," Harry said, holding up the Harpies baby bottle, "Or bibs, or hats, and then theres one-less car-seat we have to buy."

"You don't need to buy dresses either," George said, holding up the little dress.

"Why don't we go put these away," Angelina said to Audrey and Ginny.

"Okay," The two agreed, walking upstairs to put away the clothes.

When they got up there, Audrey and Angelina forced Ginny to stay seated in the rocking chair while they put the clothes away.

"Should we give each of them one of each?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I think that'll be fairest."

"What should we do with the dress?" Angelina asked.

"We should keep it in case she has a girl later," Audrey said.

"I'm not having any more kids after this," Ginny said defiantly.

"Why not? You make a great pregnant woman," Audrey said.

"Sure 'bout that?" Ginny asked, "I don't feel like a great pregnant woman."

"You are. I wouldn't want to see Hermione as a pregnant woman. I think she has enough mood swings in the first place," Angeilina said.

"I am anything _but_ a great pregnant woman. I hexed a reporter for crying out loud!" Ginny said.

"That's normal, Gin. Everybody gets frustrated when they're pregnant. That's probably the only reason you didn't go to Azkaban for a week. That's what usually happens," Audrey said.

"Wait," Ginny said, "I should be in Azkaban?"

"Well, you'd be out by now," Audrey said.

"I'm a horrible person," Ginny said. She started to cry.

"Oh, Ginny, it's not that bad. You just lost you're temper," Angelina said.

"I _always_ loose my temper. It's not my fault I'm a bloody weasley," She said, tears coming down her eyes like there was a monster and they were trying to run for their lives, "I'm a horrible person!"

"No you're not, Ginny," Audrey said, "We promise, if you were a horrible person, we wouldn't be helping you right now."

"Yeah, we'd be downstairs eating cake and ice cream," Angelina said.

"Firewhiskey sounds good right now, not cake and ice cream," Ginny said.

"Well, you can't have fire whiskey," Angelina said, closing the last drawer. She looked around the room, "What color are you guys going to paint it?"

"I think we're going to paint it blue with little animal stick-ons. I'm not sure though. It might be different," Ginny said looking around.

"Let's go back downstairs," Angelina said. She helped Ginny up and the three women made their way downstairs for cake and ice cream.

**A/N: Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yay! Chapter up on a monday! So, good news, I finished my 'sequal.' Its really not a sequal at all. But, I think I'm going to make a sequal to that. Considering I don't like how it ended. I kinda ended it quickly. So yeahh. I'll put the first chapter up at the end of this, for ya'll to see if you wanna know what happens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter twenty six: The first time I rode a broomstick

"Harry," Ginny said, poking him hard in the sides, "Harry, wake up," she said, poking him harder.

"What Ginny?" he asked, rolling over to face her.

"Aren't we decorating the Nursery today?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, rolling over on his other side.

"_Harry_," Ginny said, pinching him.

"Ouch! Ginny! What was that for?" he asked, putting a hand on his side where she poked him, "that hurt."

"Lets go decorate it," she said, shaking him.

"Not now, lets sleep now," Harry said.

"No!" she said, "I want to decorate the nursery," she said.

"Fine," Harry said, get up out of bed. All he was wearing were boxers. "Let's go."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, lets go," Harry said. He helped Ginny out of bed and to the nursery. "Sit," he said pointing to the rocking chair. She sat in it and explained what she wanted to do with the room.

"We're going to paint it blue," she said, "Then we're putting the circus animals around the middle."

"Okay," he said. He pointed his want to the paint, then the walls, and the walls were painted.

"Beautiful," she said.

Harry took a pack of the stick-on animals and stuck them to the wall. "Like that?"

"No, do it all pretty," she demanded.

"This is pretty," was his response.

"No its not," she said, "It's hideous. The elephant is upside down!"

"Maybe it's a talented elephant," he said, crossing his arms.

"You need to make it looked pretty. Put the elephants up there," she said, pointing up to a higher spot on the wall, "Then diagonally down to the right put a tiger, diagonally from the tigers and below the elephant put the pigs. Then over that to the left side equal with the tiger put the horses. And in the middle put the zebras. It's beautiful now," she said, looking at Harry's work. "Now do it again until there's no more left."

Harry sighed and got to work, sticking animals to the walls. When he finished he sat down in the second rocking chair next to Ginny. "We've come a long way," he said to her, rocking back and fowarth in his chair.

"Yeah, we have," Ginny said, rubbing her stomach as the boys kicked and moved around.

"How're my big boys?" Harry asked, getting on his knees in front of Ginny and rubbing her stomach, "You doing good? _Yes_, that's what I though?" Ginny laughed. "You guys be good okay, don't give you're mother a hard time. And, when you come out, don't hurt her too much. I love her. Very much."

"And," Ginny said, "When you do come out, and you grow up, treat you're father right. I love him very much."

"Do you guys want to hear a story?" Harry asked. The babies started kicking harder, "It's the story about my first ride on a broomstick. You see, it was the first flying lesson of the year and we were told to go up and come straight back down. And one kid, Neville Longbottom who wasn't a friend then, but is now, didn't come down. So he kept flying around. Then, he fell off and broke his wrist.

"Now, boys, earlier, his grandmother gave him a remembrall to remember things. So his remembrall was in his pocket, and when he fell off his broom, it fell out of his pocket. Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, brought Neville to the hospital wing and Draco Malfoy, a mean boy who I never want you to become friends with his children, took the remembrall and went up in the air with it. So, I go on my broom to get it back. The feeling of riding the broom was amazing. I loved it. It was so much fun, and it's where I felt I belonged.

"So, I go to get the remembrall from Malfoy and I threatened to knock him off his broom since he didn't have his big tough-guy friends to defend him. So I tried to knock him off his broom, but it didn't work. So then Malfoy throws the rememball and I dive after it and save the day."

Ginny laughed at the ending. "You saved the day?"

"Well, I got on the quidditch team," Harry said, looking up at Ginny from the floor.

"Oh yes, because saving the day and making it on the quidditch team is such the same thing."

"Well, if you ask Oliver Wood, he would say I saved the day. He'd say I saved the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry said, rubbing Ginny's stomach as the boys started to kick some more.

Ginny stared a Harry, looking at her hideous, stretch-marked stomach like it was something beautiful. He started talking to the babies again, and it was at that moment that Ginny Potter knew her husband would be a great father.

**A/N: Please Review! Hahaha. Did you know that pinching was sexual harassment? It said so in one of my friends student hand books for school. I thought that was funny. So yeah. When I read the pinching I thought of that. And I thought I'd share it with the whole world. So, don't pinch unless you want to sexually harass someone. ;)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Wow, like four updates in a row. I'm doing good! I probably won't get one up tomorrow. Unless I manage to get on before youthgroup, but that's usually not enough time. So yeah. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A beastly pregnant woman?

"Happy birthday Aunt Ginny!" Victoire said, running to Ginny, who was in her usual seat at the dining room table between Harry and Teddy.

"Thank you, Victoire," Ginny said, giving Victoire a hug. Victoire sat in her seat next to Teddy.

"Happy birthday Aunt Ginny," Dominique said, giving Ginny a hug.

"Thanks," Ginny said, giving Dominique a hug the best she could. Her big belly was starting to annoy her tremendously.

"What's for dinner, mum?" Ginny asked as six owls flew through the window with a big box tied to them. The owls landed in front of Ginny and Ginny looked at it.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the box.

"Dunno, open it," George said, walking in with Roxanne and Fred with Angelina behind them with a baby pack with them.

"You seem to be getting bigger every day," Audrey said, sitting across from Ginny.

"Feels like it too," Ginny said.

"You cannot be just shy of eight months," Audrey said.

"Well, I am. It is twins though, people are usually bigger with twins," Ginny said.

"It still doesn't look like eight months. It deffinatly looks like you're shy of nine," Audrey said. Audrey always had to be such a know-it-all.

"Lucy, get in here now," Percy demanded at the door from the kitchen to the living room.

"No!" They heard Lucy said.

"Yes," Percy said sternly, "Come in here and wish you're aunt a happy birthday!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNT GINNY!" Lucy shouted from the living room.

"Lucy, do I _need_ to pick you up?" Percy asked.

"NO!" Lucy said.

"Then come in here, right now," Percy said angrily.

"NO!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey Lucy," Audrey said, "Want some cake?"

"Cake?"

"Yes, cake," Audrey said.

Lucy came running in and stood by her mother, "Where's the cake?" She asked. She looked around the table and her eyes landed on the box. "oooo. Presents!" She exclaimed. She stood on a chair and opened the box, throwing the letter on the floor.

"Ooo! Pretty!" She said, pulling out a pink froofy dress.

"What the hell," Ginny said, banging her head on the table.

"Ginny, dear, don't do that," her mother said.

Ginny took the box angily and look into it. It was full of pink froofy stuff. Ginny brought it into the living room and threw it into the fire.

"Ginny!" Angelina exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why'd you throw it in the fire?" She asked.

"Cause I'd've pass out if I used magic," Ginny said, waddling back into the kitchen and sitting between Harry, his mouth wide open, and Teddy, in a conversation with Victoire.

"Ginny," Harry said calmly, "Why in the world did you do that?"

"He knows I'm having boys. And even if Ron forgot Hermione would remind him!" Ginny said, "He's just so… stupid."

"But why'd you burn it?" Harry asked.

"Because we didn't need it," Ginny said.

"We could've given it to charity or something," Harry said, "Or save it."

"Save it for what?" Ginny snapped.

"In case we have more kids and one of them's a girl," Harry said calmly.

Ginny's eyes flared with anger, "Harry. James. Potter. I am _not_ having anymore children and if you want more then talk to _any_ of them. For I am NOT having anymore children!" Ginny shouted.

"Oh, just wait until labor, Gin," Angelina said, "That's the _best_ part."

"Oh, yes," Audrey said, "Labor," She shook her head, remembering the times she was in labor, "the best part," Ginny could tell they were being sarcastic.

"Too bad Fleur wasn't here. Victoire's story is the best. Going into labor in the middle of Harry's speech. That was _the_ best time, Vic. You really always have had great timing," Angelina said.

"Yeah, and I had to pretend I didn't know Fleur so I could finish my speech. Right afterwards I ran for it and apparated to st. mungo's," Harry said, adding to the subject.

"Why don't I remember this?" Ginny asked.

"You were in America practicing for the first game of the season," Audrey said, laughing at the memory of Harry's face up on stage. "Harry, were you more angry, or more scared."

"I really don't know," Harry said, "I think it was probably worried the most. I mean, she refused to tell me the due-date and I'd never seen someone nine months pregnant I thought she looked as if she were ready to pop at six months. So, I dunno. I thought she had atleast three more weeks."

"Did I come early?" Victoire asked, looking around the table.

"Yes, by a day," Bill said.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Most babies come a little early. Only, like, 5 of babies come on their due-dates or something like that."

"Fred came on his due-date," Angelina said, looking at her husband who was trying to feed her son a puking pastel. "George!" She exclaimed, taking her baby from her horrible husband, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Feeding my son," he said.

"A puking pastel? No, you're not!" Angelina said, bouncing her son on her leg.

"Not to self, never let George babysit," Ginny mumbled as her mother flicked her wand and food flowed onto the table.

"So, where's Fleur been?" Ginny asked, shoving chicken wing in her mouth.

"Well," Bill started.

"She refuses to come since you hexed her," Victoire said.

"She shouldn't be _that_ scared," Ginny said.

"Well, after you hexed her Uncle George gave her a nosebleed nougat saying it was an antidote," Victoire said afterwards.

"Well, then, it's Georges fault," Ginny said, "I had nothing to do with it."

"You had most of the stuff to do with it," Bill said, "I vill not go to zat place viz zat beastly pregnant woman!" he said, impersonating Fleur.

"I am not a beastly pregnant woman!" Ginny exclaimed, "I _may_ be pregnant! But I certainly am _not_ beastly!" She exclaimed. "She was ten times worse!

"Ginny… you did kind of hex a reporter," Angelina said.

"Like _that_ has anything to do with it!" Ginny shouted, "Sometimes I can't stand this family," She said, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands.

**A/N: Did you like the fact of 5 of babies being born on their due-date? I had to throw that in there… to make me sound smart. Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Woohoo! I got another up. Are you proud or what? But its ending soon. Like, four more chapters. If that.  
**

**Disclaimer: Chicken pot pie is good, but I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter twenty nine: Guess who's here!

"Ginny!" Harry called from downstairs. "Ginny!" he shouted again, going upstairs to see her, "Ginny!" he said, opening the door to see his wife laying down on the bed, "C'mon. I got a wheelchair so we can…."

"YOU WHAT?" Ginny shouted.

"Got a wheelchair."

"Why?"

"So we can get you a new dress," Harry said.

"Why do I need a new dress?"

"Because the black one stretches out too much. I'm not letting you wear that to the QAC's. I'm not."

"You sound like my mother," Ginny said.

"Come on, Angelina's here to take you to diagon alley. Then you're going to her

place after and I'm meeting you there then we're having dinner there," Harry said.

"Why? Angelina _sucks_ at cooking," Ginny said.

"Sorry, hon. That's life."

"Fine, let me get dressed," she said, standing up slowly and changing. Harry retreated downstairs to where Mrs. Weasley was making him some bacon and Angelina was sitting at the table ready an old copy of _Muggle Times_.

Harry sat down and Mrs. Weasley put the bacon in front of him. He ate it slowly and Ginny came down stairs and sat next to Harry.

"The wheelchair's over there," He said, pointing by the door. She looked over and there was a red and gold wheelchair by there. She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I thought it of those ugly black ones you get at those muggle hospitals or something."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Harry said, giving her a kiss. Her mother placed a plate of fruit in front of her. Ginny ate it and then she and Angelina left.

"Twilfit and tattings?" Angelina asked.

"Deffinately. I personally like them better than madam Malkins. But they're more expensive," Ginny said.

"Yeah, we usually go to Malkins just because of that," Angelina said, wheeling Ginny into Twilfits. Ginny directed Angelina where to go and Angelina obeyed, not wanting to get her angry before the reporters show up.

"Let's get this done quickly," Ginny said, "What color do you think I should get?"

"I dunno," Angelina said, "I think you look really good in black, so maybe you should get another black dress."

"But I already have one. I don't know. Let's look around," Ginny suggested as her babies started to kick. Ginny put a hand on them to try to sooth them, it helped a little.

Angelina took her to the maternity section, there weren't many dresses and the dresses they did have were gross.

"Wanna check out Malkins? I think they have a few things," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Angelina said, rolling Ginny out of Twilfit and tattings and to madam Malkin's.

"Oh, look at this," Ginny said, standing up to pick out a red dress. "It's beautiful," she said, sitting back down with it in her lap. She looked up at Angelina, "Let's go to the changing rooms."

"The changing rooms we go," Angelina said, rolling Ginny to the changing rooms.

"How many?" The young girl, obviously still in Hogwarts, asked not taking her eyes of the parchment in front of her.

"One please," Ginny said.

The girl took a tag and looked up. Her mouth dropped open.

"G-g-g-g-gin-ny-ny-ny G-i-i-nny W-w-wea-sley. Ginny Weasley," She said, pointing a finger at Ginny.

"It's Potter."

"Oh my god!" she shouted, "It's a dream come true! I am one of you're biggest fans. I tried getting a job at the quidditch shop, but no one needed me. Then I came here. 'Cause I was hoping you would show up for a broomstick or something and then I got a job here because the quidditch place didn't need me and now, oh my god! I love you!" She said. She had gotten to the other side of the counter she was sitting at and had given Ginny a hug.

"Excuse me," Angelina said.

"Oh, sorry, Angelina Johnson? You were one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts in your day! What happened?"

"I went to work with my boyfriend and his brother at WWW," Angelina said.

"Oh," The girl said, "would you have perfered to be a quidditch player?"

Angelina hesitated, "I don't think so. Because…" Angelina stopped, "No, I don't think so."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"My boyfriend died in the battle of Hogwarts about ten years ago," she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl said.

"No, don't be. It was a long time ago. His brother took it hard, and, well, we helped each other, and it ended well. We just had our second child a little while ago," Angelina said.

"Oh, that's great! Congratulations!" The girl said happily.

"Yeah," Angelina said, her voice cracking. The girl got the sign and gave Ginny her key and Angelina rolled Ginny to a changing room. Ginny got in and changed. She opened up the door and modeled for Angelina.

"You really do make a great pregnant woman," Angelina said.

"Sure," Ginny said, "I think I'm going to get this one."

"Okay," Angelina said, "So let's go buy this thing."

Angelina rolled Ginny to the counter and Ginny handed over the three galleons for the dress. They went back to the WWW and hung out behind the counter.

"Do you think Harry'll like the dress?" Ginny asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Harry likes everything you wear," George said, "Even when its his clothes. Like that sweatshirt of his you used to always wear. He told me once he loved it when you wore that thing. I never understood."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, "You never though Angelina looked so pretty in the most random thing?"

"Well, her bathing suit," George muttered smiling, "Merlin. Once we went to a lake, and Angelina went swimming, Merlin, I wanted to kiss her the whole time."

"Okay," Ginny said, flipping the page in the magazine she was reading, "Next subject. Make any new products lately?"

"Swedish fish bowl," George said, "It's great. Fred started them," he said, his voice cracking. Fred was a tough subject for Angelina _and_ George. "The fish kept turning into piranhas. It was pretty scary actually."

"Oh, wow," Ginny said, not sure what to say to that.

"Here," George said, picking up a box with the picture of a fishbowl with moving fish. "If you leave it out over night it'll grow fish. It's pretty cool. Then, if you want a snack, just take one and eat it."

"Aunt Ginny!" Roxanne said, running from the stairs across the room to Ginny.

"Roxy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Guess who's here!" she exclaimed. "Uncle Harry!" she said like she was shocked.

"Really?" Ginny said, trying to match the two-year olds excitement.

"Yes!" she said.

"Can you go get him for me?"

Roxanne nodded as she ran up the stairs to get Ginny's Husband.

**A/N: So yeah. Nothing really rung a bell going through this. But I did get my arm autographed today by Lamar Callahan or something like that. You should look up his song "Access denied" I love it! So, Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: haahahhaha. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! SO… sorry its kind of choppy during the begning. I was getting excited for the end! YAYNESS! Only three more chapters! 0.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song at the end of this.**

Chapter Thirty: The QACs

"Ginny, wake up," Harry said to his wife, "Ginny, wake up. We have to get ready for the QAC's."

"I don't want to. Let's just clean the house," she said looking around, "It's so messy. I'll clean the nursery and you can take the living room."

"Ginny, we did that yesterday. The house is spotless," Harry said.

"Bu…"

"No, it's spotless. Now, we have to go to the QACs."

"Fine," Ginny said, standing up and going to her closest. She took out her red dress then went to the bathroom to take a shower. She got out of the shower and saw a piece of parchment on the floor.

"Teddy!" she shouted.

"Yes Ginny?" Teddy asked.

"Can you pick up that piece of paper for me?" Ginny said.

"Here," Teddy said, giving Ginny the piece of paper.

"Thank you," Ginny said, patting Teddy on the head and going to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Here Ginny," her mother said, giving her a big plate of pancakes.

"I'm not that hungry," Ginny said.

"Well, eat anyways. You have a long day ahead of you," Her mother told her.

"Okay," Ginny said, cutting her pancake. She put a piece in her mouth and it just melted in her mouth. She ate a few pancakes and then was done. She went to the bathroom and threw up.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed when she got up from the table abruptly. He followed her to the bathroom and helped her up afterwards.

"I hate throwing up," she cried, hugging Harry.

"I know," He said, rubbing her back. "C'mon. The families going to be here soon."

"Okay," she said. She wiped her eyes and they went into the kitchen where Bill, Victoire, Louis, Dominique, and an angry looking Fleur were sitting at the table. Teddy came jumping down the stairs loudly and sat next to Victoire, showing her something. She burst out in laughter then he showed Dominique who burst out in laughter. They didn't stop and then Louis started laughing.

"Teddy, what is that?" Harry asked nervously looking it at the piece of parchment he had in his hands.

"Uhm… a picture," he said, putting it in his pocket.

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"A quidditch game," Teddy said slowly.

"What quidditch game?"

"The one we saw on TV the other day," Teddy said. Harry shook his, head. It was hopeless. He wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, we have to go a little early," Harry said as George, Angelina, Roxanne, and Fred came walking into the kitchen. "For a rehearsal or something like that. And it'll take a while to drive there. We'll see you guys tonight."

"Ginny, be careful. You look like you're going to pop," her mother said, giving her a hug before she went into her wheel chair.

Ginny grabbed her rain jacket, considering it was raining out, and Harry rolled her to the car outside. She felt the boys kick. They were kicking harder than they had before. Harry helped Ginny into the car and put the wheelchair in the back. He got into the drivers seat, shook his hair out, and started up the car.

"Where is the ceremony anyways?" Ginny asked.

"It's fairly close, won't take that long," Harry said, seeming agitated.

"Okay," Ginny said, rubbing her belly as the babies kicked. She glanced at the clock, 9:00. "We'll be there by ten?"

"We should be," Harry said, taking a right.

"How do you know how to get there?" Ginny asked.

"I timed it the other day," Harry said.

"Oh."

"Yep," Harry said. The couple talked casually as Harry drove to where the QAC was going to take place. When they got there Harry quickly rolled Ginny into the tent, trying not to get the chair wet. When they got there it looked like a huge field going for miles and miles and miles. Ginny smiled as she saw butterflies fly around.

"Ginny!" Glenn shouted running up to her, "What happened?"

"I was put on bed rest," she said, "these little guys are tough."

"Guys?"

"Yeah, I'm having twin boys," she said smiling.

"That's great," Glenn said as the rest of the team came over and talked to Ginny.

"So, did you really hex the reporter or was that all just a set up?" someone asked.

Ginny sighed, "I hexed 'em. He was asking for it though. I told them to shut up. He wouldn't. So then I had to make that public speech in the horrible dress that I hate."

"Oh, that's stinks," Gypsy said.

"Yeah," Ginny said, looking down. She tried to see her feet but her stomach was in the way.

"Let's go," Gabi, another player, said.

"Okay, lead the way," Ginny said. Harry started rolling Ginny but the chair got stuck on some grass. "What the hell Harry," Ginny said angrily.

"It's stuck," he said, bending down and trying to de-attach it from the grass.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours for behind so bloody fat," Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. By now, she was standing up and Harry was so lucky her mother took her wand away.

"Nothing. It's my fault for being a bloody retard and running over the tall grass," Harry said. "_Shit_," he muttered.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"My jacket got caught in the bloody wheelchair," he said angrily. He ripped his jacket off to reveal a t-shirt.

"Why the hell are you wearing a t-shirt?" Ginny asked.

"Why the hell are _you_ wearing a dress?" Harry snapped back.

"Trust me, if I could I'd be wearing what you're wearing," she said. Harry tugged at his jacked and ripped it.

"Bloody Hell," he said throwing it on the ground and setting it on fire.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked. She sat in her wheelchair and it fell. "I told you this bloody wheelchair would be a horrible idea," she said, crying.

"Just fix it with magic!" Harry said.

"Well, sorry if _I_ can't bloody fix it because _I_ pass out every time I use bloody magic!" Ginny screamed. "Shit!" She shouted loudly. Everybody in the room stared at her.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"My water just broke!" she shouted. Looking down at a puddle below her.

**A/NL And when that kid turned sixteen you won't believe what he did! He smoked a lot of marijuana. He snorted cocaine too. Okay, so… Please review! (That's just a song. By Don white. Its called a little more love…) (Awkward turtle) (I think you'd have to hear the whole song to get it.)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is THE longest chapter yet... or in a long time. Almost to the end! Four pages of greatness is what this is!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Thirty one: Unbelievable!

Harry scooped her up and ran her to the car, rain falling hard on them. Ginny was crying out of fear, shock, and what will her family think when they show up and don't see her and Harry there?

"My family," she said, "they're gonna be there and not see us. What're they gonna do?"

"Someone'll tell them," Harry said, "Or they'll just notice, send someone, someone will go back, then they'll…."

"Oh My God!" Ginny screamed, "This is so freaking painful. How the _hell_ did my mother do this six times. Uhhhrrrahhhhh!" she screamed, the contraction was over and Harry pulled in the front of the deserted shop. He carried Ginny out and they entered St. Mungo's. People started at them.

"PREGNANT WOMAN!" Harry shouted, "ANYONE WANNA HELP?"

"It's Ginny Weasley!" Someone shouted.

"POTTER!" Ginny corrected, "NOW SOMEONE GET ME A FRICKING WHEEL CHAIR!" she said angrily. A second later, five people, all with wheelchairs, were surrounding them. Harry placed her in one and took it from the guy. He was in too much of a rush to use his manners and he raced Ginny to the maternity ward.

"Ginny Potter," Harry said, shoving his way through the line of people.

"You're _Harry_ Potter," The lady said.

"My wife is fucking labor and you're telling me my bloody name? I think I know my bloody name!" he shouted, getting stares from many people. The lady slowly licked her fingers and went through a file.

"Tracy Walker," the lady said slowly, pressing a button.

"Can't you speed this crap up any faster?" Harry asked annoyed.

Tracy came into the waiting room and stopped at the sight of Ginny in a red dress looking tremendously annoyed.

"Ginny," she said looking shocked.

"I think I know my name," Ginny said annoyed.

"Well, lets get you into a delivery room," Tracy said, wheeling Ginny through a set of double doors and to the very end of the hallway through more double doors then to the left and the last room on the right. Ginny screamed as another contraction hit.

"TELL THE FUCKING FAMILY!" she shouted to Harry as Tracy tried to calm her down.

"Yes, family," Harry said, apparating to the burrow.

"Harry? What are you doing here? What's with the look on you're face?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She was a nice blue and white dress.

"Yeah, yeah, Ginny's in labor!" he nearly shouted.

"WHAT?" The whole family asked. They picked up their children and got into a line to floo to St. Mungo's. Harry apparated back to where her room was and ran in next to her right in time for another contraction.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, "THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!" she screamed.

"Yes, So I've been told," Harry said.

"But feel it!" Ginny said, punching him in the nose.

"What the hell, Ginny?" Harry said, falling backwards and clutching his nose.

"C'mere," Tracy said, Harry got up and Tracy heeled his nose for him.

"Whaddya have to say?" Harry asked Ginny, going back to the table next to her. He pointed his wand and a pile of blood and Ginny took it from him and threw it across the room.

"The family here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at his wand that was just flung across the room.

"Don't even think about it," Ginny said, "I wanna see my family."

"Okay, while the contractions are still far apart," Tracy said, "Five at a time at most."

"Parents, Bill, Teddy, Victoire first," Ginny said.

"No Fleur?"

"No Fleur," Ginny said. The five people came in, Victoire looking nervous remembering her mother throwing a glass of water at her when she was in labor with Louis.

"How're you doing, baby?" Molly asked, putting a hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Fine," she said, "In pain. That's about it."

"Aw… I hate seeing you like this," her mother said.

"You won't see me like this again," Ginny said sure of it, "I promise."

"If you say so," her mother said, not buying it.

"I will hex Harry's ball's off if I have to," Ginny said, pointing a finger at Harry Teddy and Victoire started to laugh and Bill muffled a chuckle.

"No you won't," Harry said, his voice cracking, "No, no, you won't." He said more assure of it.

"Yes I will," she said, smiling and evil smile.

"You're very early," her mother said, "will the babies be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. They'd probably be shoving potions down my throat if they weren't to either stop the labor or help the babies grow faster."

"They have those?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

There was a scream from outside and cheers. The door opened and in walked Ron and a pregnant looking Hermione. Ginny was speechless. "What. The. Hell." She said slowly, looking at Hermione with her bulging stomach.

"How could you?" she screamed, crying.

"Ginny," Harry said. There was a snap from across the room.

"Oops," Ron said, "Who's wand was this?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry screamed jumping up and taking his wand from Ron. "Why'd you step on my wand?" Harry asked angry, "I've had this wand for over fifteen years!"

"Harry, it's just a…" Hermione said.

"No," Harry said, "it's not just a fucking wand…"

"I think we'll leave now," Victoire said, grabbing Teddy's hand and dragging him out of the room where the rest of the family was.

"It's my first wand! I got it when I was eleven! Did you ever think maybe I was going to give it to my son or something?" Harry asked.

"You can't…"

"You're right, I can't. Why? BECAUSE YOU STEP ON THE BLOODY THING!" Harry shouted.

"Oh shit!" Ginny shouted, another contraction coming. Harry rushed over and wiped a strand of hair out of her face. "This is bloody hell!" Ginny shouted. "Uaaaarrrrrr!"

"Calm down," Harry said, stroking her hair. "And Ron, you owe me a new wand."

"Wanna go get one right now?" Ron asked.

"I'd love to," Harry said, "But I can't."

"Harry," Ginny said, "Don't make Ron buy you a new wand. Make him be the hell-boys godfather. That way, even if their really, really horrible babies, he has to love him no matter what," Ginny said, her eyes looking eviler by the second.

"Good idea," Harry said, "So, Ron, what do you think?"

"He'd be honored," Hermione answered for him.

"I would?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron."

"Yes, mum," Ron said.

"You're pregnant," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione looked down at her bulging stomach and put a her hand son it, "yeah, I am."

"But you're not married," She said, her eyes getting narrow.

"Yes we are," Hermione said, holding up her left hand to show a big sparkling diamond ring with little rubies in it.

"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Weasley said, plopping down in a chair, "Both my youngest children eloped because they were pregnant."

"Mum, don't think of it that way," Ginny said, "Think of it… well… I guess that is the only way. But how'd you know I was pregnant when we eloped."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at Mr. Weasley, "we did the same thing," she said.

"Oh, mum!" Ginny said, getting up out of the bed and hugging her mother. Ginny pulled away from her mother and turned to Harry, "I TOLD YOU!" She shouted, "I Told you we were doing what my mother did and I'd end up like her."

She pointed her finger at him and approached him until he was against the wall. She collapsed on him as another contraction came. She dug her nails into his arm as she slowly fell to the floor. Harry kept her from falling on the floor completely and after the contraction she continued to yell.

"I think I'll go now," Bill said.

"Yeah, me too," Mr. Weasley said. They left and Percy and Charlie came filled in their space.

"Hey, Lil' sis," Charlie said, sitting at the end of the bed, "How's it going?"

"Shity," she replied.

"Oh," he said, "Yeah. I heard from all those women out there that's what Labor's like. Aren't you early though?"

"Yeah, but they said it was fine," Ginny replied, rubbing her stomach as the babies moved around.

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"For bloody hell, you idiots," Mrs. Weasley said, "Are you guys _really_ that thick?"

"What?" Percy asked his mother who just called him thick.

"Thick and Dopy, come on! She was pregnant when her and Harry eloped. Isn't it obvious. Ron and Hermione did the same thing."

Charlie and Percy's mouths dropped open.

"You're gonna get it!" Charlie shouted, running towards Harry. Harry ran out of the room and down the hallway with Charlie chasing after him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, stopping in the waiting room of the maternity ward.

"You knocked up my little sister!" he shouted.

"We got married! It's a little _late_ to beat me up, don't you think? She's in the middle of labor right now!" Harry shouted. People were staring, he knew it.

"You knocked her up!" Charlie said, "It's you're fault she's in that pain right now."

"Charlie," Harry said, "Please, don't kill me. I'm going to be a father in a few hours, my nose already got broken today, Ron stepped on my wand, and Ginny broke my nose already. I think I've been through enough in the past hour and a half. Can you _please_ take it a tad easy on me? I also have a feeling Ginny's going to threaten to hex my balls off when the contractions get closer together. Please?" Harry pleaded.

"I guess it's a good thing mum took her wand away," Charlie said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Can you two please take this somewhere else? We don't need these pregnant women to go into early labor because of you two," that slow lady at the desk said.

There was a scream from down the hallways. Charlie and Harry looked at each other then ran back to Ginny.

**A/N: Do you like it? **_**Now**_** do you get why Ron sent all those baby clothes? They're all the clothes Hermione won't let him keep. Hehe. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Awe crap. I just remembered my mom went Grocery shopping. I don't want to (Hear those words toniiiight) Bring in groceries. It makes me kind of sad. Well, anyways: Chapter thirty two. OMG two more chaps left!**

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own it. **

Chapter Thirty-two: St. Mungo's Cafeteria Food

After an hour or so, Harry went out with the family, tired and wanting to sleep, like his wife, and collapsed on a chair.

"You do know the contractions are just going to get closer and closer together," Victoire said, sitting down next to Harry.

"Mmhmm," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"You _know_ you're not being a good husband by not staying by her side the whole time," she said.

"Mmhmm," Harry said again.

"You_ know_ if you're agreeing with me you might as well just go in there and HELP AUNT GINNY!" Victoire said.

"What's you're problem?" Harry asked, sitting up and looking her in the eye."She told me to come out here." There was a shout from inside, another contraction, Harry had to hold himself down from jumping up to his wives scream.

"My problem is Aunt Ginny's in there and she's in pain and she obviously just wants the one she loves the most," Victoire said.

"Listen, Victoire," Harry said. "She _told_ me to come out here. She _demanded_ me to come out here. Told me to talk to some_ sane_ people. Get some _food_. Try to rest so in a few hours I can help her with the _actual birthing_. So, if you'd like to come with me to find some food, tell you're father and we'll go. Teddy, wanna come?"

"Sure," Teddy said, jumping off of his seat and following Harry around the hospital, looking for some food. "What happens if Aunt Ginny has the babies when we're on our search."

"Her mum took her wand away. She can't hex my balls off," Harry said, getting a few stares from strange people, "I'm surprised the reporters aren't here." Harry looked at his watch, 2:00 pm.

"They'll be here," Teddy said, "They always are with you or Ginny."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said and turned the corner, "My guess is they kicked them out. Or they're still at the QAC's."

"Yeah. Why are the QAC's so long?" Teddy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Harry said, yawning. "Maybe because there's so many Quidditch players and so many awards to give out. I heard I almost got one once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my first year of Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it though," Harry said.

"Do you care?"

"No, not at all. Just playing was good enough," Harry said, "And my jackass of a cousin would probably steel it and try to sit on it."

"Oh, is he really that bad?" Teddy asked.

"He's not as bad anymore. I think it was when I saved his bloody life from the dementor," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Look!" Teddy exclaimed, looking down a hallway to the left, "A cafeteria!"

"Wicked!" Harry said, turning down the hallway to get to the cafeteria. He and Teddy walked quickly and bought a bunch of food for everyone and made their way back to the maternity ward. All the pregnant women looked at them with all the food, looking excited, hoping it was for them. Teddy and Harry ignored them and walked towards the room.

"Food!" Everyone said excitedly as Harry and Teddy dropped the goods on a chair. Harry took a sandwich and ate it then went back into the room.

"Took you long enough," Ginny snapped.

"I went with a walk with my godson, Gin. What do you want me to do? Totally ignore him because I have new kids?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"No," Harry said, "I am _not_ doing that."

Ginny groaned in pain as another contraction came. "I really am going to hex

you're balls off once I get my wand back," Ginny said angrily. "I don't care how much pain it causes you, I hope it's _a lot_," she said.

"No need to be vicious," George said.

"Oh, shove it George. I'll be as vicious as I want to. Fleur was a _million_ times worse than me," Ginny exclaimed.

"She's a veela," George said.

"Crap," Ginny said.

"And she was on no medication," George said.

"CRAP," Ginny said. "it's all crap!"

"At least you took a pain potion!" George said.

"Does it matter? I'm still in a pissy mood! I had to miss my bloody speech for giving birth. What would you rather do? I'm a horrible speaker but I would rather have to give the worst speech in history than spend a day in the bloody hospital!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, calm down," her mother said, putting a hand on her arm. Ginny snatched it away.

"I'll calm down once these bloody babies are _out_ _of me_," she said as another contraction hit. She grabbed Harry's hair and pulled it as hard as she could.

"Owe, owe, owe, owe," Harry said, holding his head. "owe," he looked up at Ginny and saw her screaming.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, looking up at Mrs. Weasley and rubbing his head, trying to make it feel better.

"5:00," she said, checking her watch.

"We've been here for five fricking hours," Ginny groaned, putting her head back on the pillows.

"Hey, let's check you," Tracy said, coming into the room putting on a face mask and gloves. "Okay, you're where I suspected you to be. You're doing good."

"When's it going to be over?" Ginny asked, obviously sick of this pain.

"Before you know it," Tracy said smiling.

"_Why_ do I _highly_ doubt that?" Ginny said.

"Cause it's not true," Tracy said, leaving the room.

Harry walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down. He pulled his pieces of wand out of his pocket. How could this happen? His sons were about to be born and he was wandless. Now what? He took his glasses off and wiped his eyes. How was he suppose to change the diapers? He leaned back in his chair.

"I really am sorry mate," Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't see it there."

"It's not you're fault. It's mine for not picking it up right after Ginny threw it across the room," Harry said, looking up at Ron.

"I'll go to Olivander's next week," Harry said.

"Next week? You're going to live a week without a wand?" Ron asked, "How?"

"I dunno. I'm going to Olivander's, buying a wand there later."

"Think any'll work?" Ron asked.

"One's bound to work," Harry said looking at the pieces of wand in his hand. "I just… I can't believe it happened." He threw the wand down on the table next to him as Ginny groaned in pain of another contraction. Harry looked over at the woman he loved. He wanted to help, but didn't know how. He got up and kneeled down next to her. Stroking her arm.

"I love you," he whispered.

"So I've heard," she groaned. He put a hand on her stomach and felt the babies kicking around, "I just want to sleep," she said, "But I won't be able to. For a long time. And I know it. Because babies never sleep. Ever. All they do is cry and crap their pants."

"It sounds like hell when you put it that way, Gin," Harry said, smiling.

"Without a wand it'll be hell," Ginny said.

Harry sighed, "I know," he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry about that. I really didn't mean to. It was the last thing I thought would happen. Really. I apologize greatly," Ginny said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"No, it's not you're fault. It's mine. I know how sensitive you've been around magic lately then I pull out my wand in the middle of labor, really stupid, I found out the hard way," Harry said, "It's my fault for not picking it up right after you threw it too."

"I want you to go to Olivander's," Ginny said, patting him on the cheek.

"I will, later."

"No," Ginny said, "Go now."

"Bu…"

"No. Go get a new wand while you can and while it's open. I'll be okay, I've got my whole family here. You need a wand with a new-born baby. We all know that," Ginny said.

Harry smiled, "I don't want to leave you."

"Go, Harry. Go now while you can. I promise I'll be okay. I love you," she said. He gave her a kiss and went out to the hallway.

"How's she doing?" They asked.

"Fine," Harry said, "She's sending me to get a new wand."

"A wand?"

"Yeah, Ron accidently stepped on my other one," Harry explained.

"Zaht ass."

**A/N: By the way, Ron was in the room at that last line. I love that line! I seem to be enjoying editing a lot more now that its more amusing D. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: second to last chapter not unculding next stories preview! Can you believe it? It's been, like, a while! I'm so glad so many people have loved it, so thank you for all you're reviews and everything, I love you guys all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Thirty three: I feel ditched

Harry turned to the right and saw the Olivander's sign. He sighed and walked in. Bells rang and Mr. Olivander looked up from where he was at his desk.

"Harry Potter," Olivander said, "Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather. Great wand. How is it?"

"Well…" Harry said, "That's the thing. I took it out, and Ginny's been sensitive to magic considering every time she uses it she passes out. So she punched me in the nose, the healer fixed it, I go to clean up the blood and she takes my wand from my hand and flings it across the hospital room. Then, Ron and Hermione walk in, the first time I see them since beginning of July, and Ron steps on it."

"Oh," Olivander said, "Well, let's get this done as soon as possible," he said walking behind the counter and taking about fifty wands from the shelves. Harry tried all of them, none worked well.

"None will work as well as you're original," he said, "try these," he said, handing Harry about fifty more wands. None worked. They went through that for about two hours. Nothing working.

"How many more wands do you have?" Harry asked.

"About 200," Olivander said. Harry stared at the giant pile of fluke wands and then stared at the possibilities. "Harry, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"Are you the master of any other wands besides the phoenix feather?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, "The… uhm… Elder Wand," he said. Olivander's eyes opened wide.

"Really?" He asked shocked. Harry nodded, "That would explain it. You need the Elder Wand."

"But I returned it to Dumbledore's tomb," Harry said. He did not want to see a eleven or so year dead Dumbledore.

"Well, that's you're problem," Olivander said, "You must retrieve it."

"Shit," Harry whispered, "My wife is in labor and I'm wandless."

"Well, that could be a problem," Olivander said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Well. I guess I'll go now. Thank you anyways Mr. Olivander."

"Any time Harry, any time."

Harry nodded, left the building and apparated back to St. Mungo's. He ran to the maternity ward and saw Victoire leaning on Teddy's shoulder sleeping and Teddy using Victoire's head as a pillow. He smiled and entered the room where Bill, Angelina, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione were crowding around Ginny.

"Get a new wand?" Angelina asked.

"Nope," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I need to get the bloody Elder Wand from Dumbledore's bloody tomb. It's the only wand that'll work for me," Harry said, looking down at Ginny.

"What?" she asked.

"I told you that would be a dumb-ass move," Ron said.

"Oh shove it," Hermione said, rubbing her stomach. "You're going with Harry to get it."

"What?"

"Yes. You are. That's what you get."

"Get for what?"

"For breaking his wand!" Hermione nearly shouted.

Ginny groaned as another contraction came and Harry kneeled next to her.

"How often are they coming?" Tracy asked, coming into the room.

"Every nine or ten minutes," Ginny said.

"We're getting closer," Tracy said smiling.

"How much longer?" Ginny asked.

"Can't tell," Tracy said.

Ginny groaned her disapproval for this lack of knowledge of when she would be able to hold her babies and/or get some sleep.

"I'm so fucking tired right now," she said, putting her head back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Then another contraction came

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she screamed in Harry's ear.

"Sorry, Ginny I didn't think if you had sex you could get pregnant!" Harry shouted back.

"Oh, just shove it," Ginny said, too tired to talk from the last contraction.

"I think I'm gonna go home. Want me to take Teddy to shell cottage for the night?"

"That'd be great, Bill. Thanks," Harry said, "I'll say bye to him first."

Harry got up from besides Ginny and walked out into the hallway where Teddy and Victoire were sleeping.

"Vicky honey," Bill said, "Wake up."

"Did Aunt Ginny have her babies yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," Bill said. Teddy stirred awake too and streatched up, "But I'm taking you and Teddy home. First we got to stop at the burrow for pajama's for Teddy."

"Okay," Victoire said. "G'night Uncle Harry," she said, giving him a hug and letting her father pick her up.

"'night Vic. Night Ted. Be good, don't cause trouble. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said, giving Teddy a hug. He gave Victoire a kiss on top of the head and the three walked to the fire places in St. Mungo's by the main lobby. Harry walked back into the room just in time for another Contraction.

"I really hate this," she groaned; shutting up right after to save her energy for later when she actually had to push.

"You're contractions are getting closer together. Their about eight minutes apart now," Hermione said.

"Is that a good thing?" Ron asked, "Her pain happening closer together?"

"Yes, Ron. It is a good thing. When they get to about two minutes apart she'll be able to push and have the bloody babies!" Hermione snapped.

"Maybe we should go home," Ron said, rubbing Hermione back. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," she yawned.

"We'll be here first thing tomorrow," Ron said, "To see our little hell-boy-godchildren."

"Don't call them that," Hermione said.

"You know I am when they're older," Ron said.

"If you do I will kick you in the balls until they aren't there anymore," was the last thing they heard before a "pop."

"I think I'll head home too," Angelina said, "Have fun Gin," She said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes and Angelina left.

"Well, I feel dIIIIIIICH," she screamed as another contraction hit.

"This shit sucks," Harry said, wiping a strand of hair out of her face.

"Shut up, Harry. You have no idea what this crap is like, do you?" Ginny snapped. "You're sitting there all happy-perky excited to get to dig up Dumbledore's bloody tomb. I'll need you Harry. I will. I won't be able to do this without you!" she said. "You can't go. You need to get a wand from Olivander's. You do, you do, you do, you do!" she said, crying, "I don't want you to go. You can't go! We'll have two new borns and then you'll be off doing MERLIN know's what and I'll be at home worrying weather or not you'll be okay and whether or not I'll end up as a single parent raising two boys."

"Ginny, do you want me to have a wand?" Harry asked, "Do you think I want to leave you?" Harry asked, "No, I don't. I want to stay with you. But I _have_ to go get my wand. I have no choice. Ron was right. It was…"

Ginny screamed as another contraction hit.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! LEGIT I THOUGHT I FINISHED UPDATING THIS. I AM DEAD SERIOUS. I AM SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY. AND THE **_**WORST**_** PART IS. I JUST DELETED THIS TODAY. THE LAST CHAPTER. DELETED. NOT IN THE RECYCLING BIN. SO THIS IS JUST A WING OF WHAT IT WAS. Dedicated to Amelia K. Thomas, which, without whom, this would not have been written. She drew the attention to me that I had not updated, whcih I though I had.**

**Disclaimer: Belhh. Still don't own it. **

Harry rushed back to the hospitol as he failed to get a wand from Olivanders. He felt so bad for leaving his wife and was worried that she _would_ hex his balls off. He rushed back into the room his wife was in.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny screamed as she walked in. He rushed by her side and she squeezed her hand off. It was now 11:59.

"Okay, Ginny," Tracy, said, "I need you to push! HARD!" She shouted.

Another contraction came and Ginny pushed as hard as she could, her face getting as red as her hair. "I HATE THIS!" she screamed as she heard the crying of a baby.

She gasped. All she could hear was Harry shout, "James Sirius," And then another contraction hit, and another cry filled her ears. She started crying tears of joy and the next thing she remembered was waking up to a room full of her family.

"So... where's panda bear?" Dominique asked.

"You mean James," Teddy said.

"I say his name is _panda bear_," Dominique said. "Pandabear and spot."

Ginny sat up and looked at her family.

"Hey sleepy-face," Harry said, giving her a kiss.

"Merlin, I need a shower," She said, trying to ignore the bright florescent lights.

"James hates me," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Watch," Harry said, taking James from Ron's arms. James looked up at Harry, smiled evily, and started crying.

"It's cause Panda Bear wants to see _me_," Dominique siad. Ginny looked at her son and realised why Dom was calling him Panda bear. He had a bruised face and a squished nose, and he did kinda look like a panda-bear.

"What times were they born?" Ginny asked.

"James was born 11:59:56... Albus was born 12:01:02," George said. "And yes, they'll be in different hogwarts years."

"That's horrible!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gimme Spot," Harry said, handing James to Ron and taking Albus, whom Dominique called _Spot_ because he had bruises on his face, from George.

"Can I hold one of them?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, handing him Albus. Teddy held the child gingerly and smiled. Albus opened his eyes and smiled back. It was at that exact moment, that they became one, big family.

**A/N: Yeah, the original was actaully two chaps. long, but, yeah. I wanted to get this up ASAP! So yes, Please review. Be happy that I took the time to actaully write something for it and didn't leave it. I want you all to know that I didn't leave it, I kinda... just... I'm very forgetful! Please read my other stories though! They're wonderful, and I PROMISE to finish them, no matter what I do. I thinmk I've gotten better at writing since I started this... lol... I'd hope so.  
**


End file.
